Fire in the Dark
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: AU Bleach. Ichigo Kurosaki is Vampire and a an Elder to boot! Renji Abarai is a human with an addicting taste. First meeting in a club, how will things go from there? Joint effort with morlea. Beta is Fading From View. No ownie Bleach charies. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Lights pulsing and changing colors, a man with pale skin and flaming orange hair was brooding at the bar as he watched those around him have a good time. "Why am I stuck here without a date?" He had come in with a particularly hot chick but just as he came in, some other vamp took her off to a corner. "Damn it."

Hisagi Shuuhei was proud. No, he was extremely proud. He knew how good his date looked, knew how good he smelled and God he knew what he tasted like. A rather fresh bite mark was visible on the other's neck. Renji had not liked going to a club for vampires, but he couldn't argue with Shuuhei, his sempai, his friend and currently the man he was dating. So he had listened when instructed to wear, when told not to move to far from his boyfriend. Widely grinning Shuuhei, closely followed by Renji, moved over too the bar of the club, a drink, dance, a much nicer drink consisting a certain redhead's blood, yeah the night was good.

One persistent human was eyeing him from down the bar. A male and quite good looking in fact. He had shaggy brown hair and wearing plain jeans and a t-shirt. Sniffing, he frowned when the aroma wasn't at all satisfying to his taste. Glancing away dismissively, Ichigo set his chocolate brown orbs searching for a more suitable prospect. An utterly delicious smell wafted to him. And it was coming closer. Honing in on that scent, he focused on a redheaded male with tattoos decorating his face and neck. But what he saw next made his lips curl back and a snarl came from his throat. Shuuhei. Eyes darkened from brown to black. He wanted that human and now no matter who he was with.

Shuuhei nodded towards Ichigo when he saw the man at the bar before ordering the drink he wanted. "Want something too?" He asked Renji, who just shook his head. "Na already had something at home." Renji shrugged a bit before letting his eyes dart along the bar. Not much people seemed to caught his eyes, but that orange haired man sempai nodded at did look handsome. His gaze turned again so Renji was staring in front of him, waiting for Shuuhei to finish his drink so they'd dance cause the redhead knew just how much the other liked to dance.

Holding back a growl that threatened to escape his throat, the irritated man let his breath out slowly and quietly. Inside his mind, Ichigo was frantic about how this man had inspired such a strong reaction from him. Sure he was attractive... That fiery red hair cascading downwards and the tattoos that adorned that exposed part of his body made his look exotic. But that wasn't what sent his blood boiling. It was when this man had glimpsed at Ichigo and he had glimpsed cheery chocolate eyes that seemed to entice him nearer. Or maybe he was imagining it. Yes that had to be it. But just to be sure... Smiling with what he hoped was sincerity, slightly larger, and pointier, canines than normal were exposed, he asked this intriguing man to accompany him to the dance floor. "Would you honor me with a dance?" His words were directed to Hisagi's date.

Renji blinked for a bit, his eyes moving between the stranger, who was obviously a vampire, and Shuuhei. Hisagi nodded. "It's okay, I'll get the next dance." His gaze turned to Ichigo then. "Don't do anything nasty." He warned, eyes narrowing a bit. "Of course I'll honor you." Renji grinned a bit, his hand petting Shuuhei's shoulder for a moment before he moved to stand next to the other vampire, looking at him again. There were waves of danger waving off of this man. Not all vampires had it, Renji had seen a lot who didn't have them but this one did, more then he had felt it with sempai. It made his body wanna turn and run, crawl away, but of course Renji wouldn't do that, no, he wasn't weak enough to do that.

"I promise to handle him with care Shuuhei," Ichigo responded and his smile softened as he turned his attention to the man that agreed to his offer. "Your name?" Ichigo thought it would be polite to first get a little acquainted with him before they went to the dance floor. His eyes were still dark and there was an edge to them. In his tight black tank top, long fishnet sleeves, and black leather pants that molded perfectly to his hips and legs, Ichigo thought he looked quite good. And he liked how his bright orange hair contrasted with his pale skin and clothes.

"Abarai Renji. Nice to meet ya." Renji's eyes were still darting over the other a bit. The contrast was absolutely stunning. And those eyes, eyes didn't lie, eyes never lied. Ichigo was up to something, or so Renji thought. The eyes, they told him. "Yours?" He asked, moving to lean against the bar a bit and rest his elbows on it as his gaze moved towards the moving mass of dancing and grinding bodies.

Watching the way those eyes looked him over, he had seen something in him. He wasn't sure whether it was good or not but he would see to it that Renji thought well of him. Seeing as he still had the old ways ground into his very DNA it seemed to him, Ichigo made a small bow. "Kurosaki Ichigo." As he lifted his upper body to again peer at this man who he now knew was named Renji, he held out a hand and raised an eyebrow.

Renji grinned a bit and reached out to shake Ichigo's hand and then let go of it. "So are we gonna dance or not?" He asked. The redhead always was a person to go at something headfirst. Ichigo asked him to dance, so they'd dance. "Or ya wanna chat some more?" He raised an eyebrow then his grin still in place though.

I meant for him to take it not shake it, Ichigo frown inwardly at the redheaded human's reaction. Sighing and shaking his head at that thought mentally, he resolved that he might never get used to how the youngsters of this era acted. Feigning hurt at how he was poking fun at how he was acting, Ichigo frowned slightly with confusion. "I was only trying to be polite." Though you aren't having very polite thoughts, an inner voice chuckled.

"We got each other's names, ya bowed I shook yer hand. that's a good introduction to me. Ya seem polite, I just asked to be sure, since ya did ask to dance me, not talk to me right? Ya old? You seem old." Renji looked thoughtful for a moment then shook it off and went back to his normal expression. He didn't know what to make of this man. He was different, never had he met a vampire acting that way, it was new and interesting too.

A grin that just barely revealed the many years he had endured came to his lips. "You are right in presuming I am old. I am in fact one of the oldest you may ever meet." The grin turning slightly feral, his dark chocolate orbs hinted at how many experiences of this nature, and more, that had encountered. "Well as you said, I did indeed ask you for a dance so then that is what we shall do." Lightly taking Renji's hand he lead them onto the dance floor, throwing a smile back at Shuuhei. Soon they were in the middle of the pulsing throng of bodies. Sweat and hormones rolled off many there and it made his skin tingle.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes a bit, always so charmy, he kept on watching though, cursing when during the dance people moved in his line of sight. Renji was soon lost in the feeling of bodies around him, music beating loudly. His eyes closed, movements turning more sensual as he only focused on himself. Renji liked dancing, it made him feel free.

His gaze focused and narrowed to the man in front of him when he started dancing. Moving to place his body up against Renji's, he allowed himself to he caught up in the music pounding from the stereo, the people pressing up against him which made him press against his dance partner in turn. Ichigo's body moved in sync with the other's as he was lost in the almost primal feeling of pleasure that came from dancing.

Renji's arms came to rest around Ichigo almost immediately. Ignoring an elbow in his back, he wondered why the other's body felt so good and right against his own. He shivered a bit, leaning his head forward a bit so his forehead hovered above Ichigo's shoulder. Shuuhei sighed relieved when he could see two again, growled a bit as he saw them dance. But really that was the way of dancing around him so he couldn't really obey, biting would be too far though. Renji was his and his alone.

He heard a frustrated growl come from over by the bar. Taking his attention off Renji for the moment it took to see Hisagi's reaction. Not one of approval. Smirking, he knew what was going through the his mind. 'Don't you fucking bite his neck or I'll kick your ass!' Or something along those lines. Don't worry, Shuuhei. I won't bite him until I know he is mine instead of yours. However little time that will be. Placing hands on the rotating hips, his hold was almost possessive in their grasp. He ground his pelvis into Renji's with just a tad more pressure than before.

Renji gasped softly, fingers clutching that black tank top as he ground back, blame the hormones, blame the music, blame the heat and bodies against him. Renji didn't care at the moment, it felt good so he'd make it feel better for him. Simple logic but working logic. One of his hands moved down, nails ranking down just a bit before resting it on Ichigo's side.

A hiss of pleasure came from Ichigo as nails raked down his side. They didn't catch in fishnet since it only reached to about his mid chest. Those nails weren't sharp but he liked the friction it caused on his flesh. It just added to the friction between their hips that was causing this dance to be a very pleasurable experience. "You like that?" He whispered those words into the shell of Renji's ear, pausing afterwards to lick around the curve. A familiar song to him began to set the rhythm of their movements, Let It Rock. A personal favorite of his considering that most music of this century was utterly indigestible.

"Yeah..." Renji whispered. "To be honest ya dance way better then Shuuhei." He grinned there a bit before letting his head tip backwards and bite his lower lip as a sound fell from his lips. Soon he turned around to grind his back against Ichigo's front, rubbing his ass backwards against the vampire teasingly. Once Renji got into the dancing mood he didn't care who he was dancing with, just wanted to dance, to tease, to feel, to be free. That was what dancing did, make him free, strong when surrounding by vampires who could kill him in a second.

"I have been alive much longer than Hisagi so my dancing skills should be better, I hope." My luck to get a man this fiery. I'm not surprised Shuuhei would pick someone like him. Untamable and free. "You are such a tease," Ichigo said, mouthing the lobe of an ear. Eyes now black, he had to hold himself back from sinking his teeth in right there. From the looks Hisagi was throwing his way, a bite would not be looked upon kindly. A fight would break out and people would get hurt.... Having grown up in an era when a gentleman was taken at his word, chivalry was in, he didn't much relish starting a fight. But that aroma... It radiated on Renji in waves that drew him in.

Shuuhei was done, he wanted Renji away from Ichigo and he wanted it now. So he made his way through the mass of bodies. "Renji, I wanna dance now." "Sorry Shuuhei, but I found a real man who can really dance." Renji was a heartbreaker, he knew that, and didn't care since he knew he could get a new boyfriend whenever he wanted. He slithered a hand up and gripped the back of Ichigo's head and pushed him down against his neck. "I'm breaking us off." He then said coldly to Shuuhei. The vampire growled and moved fast as he gripped one of Renji's arms to pull him towards him roughly. "What are you saying?" "I'm breaking up with you. Simple as that. Now let go of me." Renji looked bored, which only got Shuuhei angrier.

"Back off Shuuhei," Ichigo said, placing a pale hand on Hisagi's arm. "If Renji said it's over, it's over." His mouth was turned down in a frown. A few people near them could feel the anger coming off the man with a 69 tattoo and backed away. "Be a man and walk away with your wounded pride. Because if we fight," he grinned," you won't have any pride left." Black eyes held a challenge in them. This young pup needed disciplining and he would hand it out. His father would chastise him later but this would be worth it.

Shuuhei's eyes went black as well, he let go of Renji only to jump at Ichigo, an arm extended to grip his throat. "My pride ain't wounded. Who wants him anyway? A whore, no a slut. He's to low for me and you...you are death." He growled out, Renji just looked bored and began to clean his nails, if Hisagi won he'd get roughly fucked for the week nearly drained to death. If Ichigo won, he'd have a new boyfriend, it was that simple.

Laughing harshly, the orange haired elder pinched Hisagi's forearm between his index finger and thumb. "A slut huh?" Putting more force into the pinch, he heard a bone snap. "I can't get a sexually transmitted disease so what do I care?" His grin now had a wicked edge to it as he dropped Shuuhei's arm and it hung limply. "And have you forgotten that I am among the elders? I could kill you with little effort."

Shuuhei couldn't stop the small cry when his arm was broken. But he did back off, he couldn't take on Ichigo, the vampire was to strong. "I'll get ya..." He growled before turning and heading out hurriedly. "Impressive..." Renji whispered, walking close before tilting his head to the side. "Want a reward?" Damn an elder! He was lucky!

His ebony orbs followed Hisagi's progress until he was out the door and into the night. He knew that messing with Shuuhei had been a bad idea, he had connections to many people, but he had deserved it. His own family would defend him and take his side. Ichigo blinked as Renji's words brought his back from his thoughts. "We haven't seen the last of him." His words had a feeling of a bad omen. "Reward? What exactly do you have in mind?" The fact that Renji wasn't evenly the tiniest bit scared, and if he was he hid it well, was a good thing. Very good. Not many humans could take on an elder in a relationship.

Renji reached in his back pocket and took out a pocket knife, unclasping it before he held it to his left wrist and with one smooth movement cut through it, not even flinching. It did hurt yes, but Renji was used to it, he had been having relations with vampires for a while now. He lifted his wrist and dragged his tongue over the blood that pooled out of the wound. "I think ya know what I have in mind." He whispered, licking his lips clean from that red substance.

"Ah yes," Ichigo said. His voice became husky as he watched Renji sample his own source of life and his gaze locked onto the wrist, deep red welling up from it. "Offering so hastily," he began, eyes flashing from black to chocolate and back. Taking the offered hand, palm up, he sniffed before placing his mouth over the cut. Once the red elixir hit his tongue, he groaned from the heady sensation. Renji's blood was like a fine wine, exquisite in taste and texture to the point it was surreal.

Renji let out a soft sound. "I only offer so hastily to the best..." he spoke, his own voice husky as well before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Almost right from the start Renji had loved the feeling of being drained, the dizziness when he got weaker and weaker, totally at somebody's mercy. He loved the feeling, the stronger his partner, the better it was. The redhead shivered and sighed softly.

As arteries wiling pumped blood into his mouth, a voice sternly told him to stop. His eyes having fallen shut now opened as he realized just how much blood he was drinking in. Much more and Renji would faint from the loss. Swiftly running his tongue over the wound, it sealed and there would only be a pinked patch of skin to tell what had happened. He withdrew his lips and pulled his new partner close. "You need food." Ichigo had tasted the lowered amount of oxygen and protein that sometimes signaled the need for sustenance.

"I need ya." Renji groaned back, lips fastening on Ichigo's collar bone, sucking and licking as he was hungry for tasting Ichigo's skin. His eyes closed though and his legs wobbled a bit. So weak, he felt so weak, it was great, perfect, he was going to love the time spend with this vampire that was something Renji knew for sure.

His original chocolate color was beginning to surface out of the abyss of darkness. "I know Renji," he said. "I think it's time I took you home." Without the slightest effort, he swept the red head man into his arms and carried him out of the club. A hand went to his pocket and pulled out a shiny small cellular phone. Pushing a button, he asked that his vehicle be pulled up front. A limo appeared, black, and the ancient vampire shoved his phone into his pocket. Gently setting Abarai in the back seat, he climbed in after. "Home." The single word was directed at the driver. "Yes sir." The limo pulled away from the curb.

Renji was fighting with keeping his eyes open, such heavy lids, so much urge to sleep. A hand clutched Ichigo's shirt before dragging his body close to press against Ichigo's body, curling up against him and resting his head on that strong chest. His eyes won the battle though as they felt closed permanently, sleep taking him over.

The sound of the side door being opened made him crack an eye open to see his father staring at him. And then he stared at the man in his arms. "You haven't brought one home in a while. this must be some occasion." Groaning, he eased himself, and Renji's limp form, out of their transportation and walked up to the front door of the building. "There might be trouble resulting from this." Isshin raised an eyebrow. "Hisagi Shuuhei." "Ah. Well we can take care of him Do not worry." Ichigo smiled and reveal his pinked teeth. "Since when have I worried." Both men walked to the stair way and raced up it.

Renji had stayed peacefully asleep during the conversation but when the race started up the stairs a sound had left his lips and his head had tipped backwards, hanging over Ichigo's arm as the hand clutching Ichigo's shirt lost it's grip and fell down, the arm falling down completely and hanging limply by his side, body completely relaxed.

A few moments later they reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to the pent house. Their living space was clean and well kept, not many personal items decorated the space. They weren't there all the time anyway so why do such things? Checking to make sure Renji was secure in his arms, they retired to his bedroom where a king size mattress awaited. He tucked Renji into his bed and turned to face his father. "I still think Hisagi will take my actions to heart and try to get revenge." The dark brown eyes of his father looked into his. "What exactly did you do to him?" "I broke his arm with my index finger and thumb." "Ah. I can see that hurting his pride." "Yes and he stalked out muttering as well." Isshin frowned. "Well nothing we can do about your actions now. And I do think he needed someone to show who's boss. He is so cocky." Grinning, Ichigo combed his fingers through Renji's hair. "I'll just leave you two alone and alert your sisters in case Shuuhei tries anything on them." Ichigo nodded, and said, "I'll make something for Renji to eat since I drained him of a lot of blood earlier." Both left the room and went their separate ways.

It wasn't all that long until Renji woke up, cuddling into that soft mattress before blinking. Where was his vampire!? He looked around, feeling better now he had slept a bit but still weak and small. He shivered, loving it. Renji forced himself out of the bed and stumbled a bit as he walked towards the door of the room. "Should decorate the stuff..." He mumbled as he watched his surroundings.

Sensing movement in his bedroom, he left the kitchen he'd been rummaging around in to find a drowsy Renji stumbling out. "Up so soon? And here I hoped to surprise you with a meal." Taking a hand in his, he lead the other to the kitchen and placed him in a chair.

Renji smiled a bit. "Couldn't sleep all that long without ya. And a meal does sound good." The human yawned before placing his arms on the table and resting his head on them again, humming a bit softly as he watched Ichigo.

"So you like to cuddle with your partner while you sleep?" He questioned as he opened the fridge and surveyed his choices to prepare a meal with. Their home was always well stoked with food for the staff when they came and any human that might be brought home. Ichigo was a good cook as well, having learned in his free time. "Do you have a preference or style you would like me to make?"

"Nothing spicy, that's all. And yes. I like to cuddle." Renji answered, nuzzling into his arms for a bit then examining the early made wound on his wrist, healed perfectly...or almost perfectly...

Nodding at Renji's words, he began to prepare a Chinese dish. He had loved Chinese when mortal though it had been so long ago, he could still remember the exotic flavors of the orient. And not all were of the red variety. "You wrist will be perfectly fine in a few hours," Ichigo said when he noticed the human's gaze go to his wrist. Lighting the stove, he placed a pan on it and poured some peanut into it.

"I have marks from bites and cuts which still haven't healed. Weak vampires...nothing like you." Renji spoke. "Not so strong and polite, sexy, yeah, yer sexy too." Renji grinned licking his dry lips a bit as he let his eyes fall shut again. He was still tired after all.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Renji dear." Ichigo smiled and tossed some rice into the wok. It sizzled as it cooked. "Many places." He knew that he was a fine specimen. A wonderful piece of work, perfect as if rendered in marble and had come to life. "As for being polite, Mother ingrained that into my very soul from an early age."

Renji grinned wider, yeah flattery would get him everywhere. He pulled his body up to a standing position again and moved to Ichigo's back, leaning against the vampire and wrapping his arms round him. "It is a good trade..."

Eyes flicking back to see Renji's face close to his, he returned his attention to the food. "And how many times have you distracted others with these techniques?" Ichigo possessed a will strong as iron when it came to taking care of his humans. Their welfare came first and then they could play.

Renji pressed his lips to Ichigo's neck and purred a bit. "Well I"m 21 now, I've been going on with vampires since I was...hmm..15 so that's a whole lot."

Such a young age... "Yes that would be a long time." Thinking back to how he had been changed, he still yearned for mortality. Being changed at the age of twenty-six was a bit early he thought but he had been in fantastic condition so he would always remain so. "How did you get into my crowd?" Ichigo was curious at to know the reason why a man like Renji had taken the vampire route. He had an inkling already but he wanted to know for sure.

"My brother was 5 years older then me. Apparently he was dating vampires, hanging around with them. Ma and dad were gone, out of town and I think it were 5 of his friends that came by. I remember how the first blood was drawn. It was my brother, with a broken peace of glass." Renji tilted his head up and pointed at a scar partially hidden by the tattoo there. "That one. I don't know who it was that pounced on me first, lapping at the wound and then looking stunning. My taste and scent, it gets ya vampires wild. They drained me to the point you did as well, then fucked me and turned me gay. After that time I longed for the feeling to be powerless, and vampires just seemed to be the ones who could give it to me."

Hearing this tale, Ichigo frowned. "So you like to feel dominated?" He had pretty much summed up the whole story with that one question. The rice done, he tossed it in a bowl and put chicken in next. A dash more peanut oil along with sesame oil and it began to brown. "That is quite a story. I've only ever had sisters to share life with. And dad of course."

"I like to submit yes." Renji answered honestly. "That's a shame, meeting and going on with different kinds of people is great, the busy lives of everybody seems different when ya live with a vampire, for a few moments a day you feel as if you'll live forever."

"Well I have had my fair share of human relationships but none very serious enough to warrant including them in the family." The cooking flesh didn't smell delicious as it had once before. But it did not sicken him either. "Though you are the first one I have brought home in a few centuries. So family status might be awarded." Smiling and flipping the meat, he added spices to the mix.

Renji laughed a bit. "I'm honored, and when did ya learn to cook? It smells delicious." He purred, nipping Ichigo's jaw a bit and stealing a bit of the rice. Renji wasn't all that socked that he was brought back to Ichigo's house. He knew that his scent was good, and his taste even better, nah, he wasn't surprised.

Sighing, he smiled at the kiss. "Well you may find this hard to believe but I have lots of free time." Snickering, Ichigo put the chicken on the plate next to the rice and tossed vegetables in next, just lightly cooking them. "And I got tired of asking the hired help to do all the work."

"Being old that give you lots of free time I suppose. Being able to do things on your own is good." Renji grinned a bit, pressing a kiss to Ichigo's neck before he pulled away to get back to the table, blinking a bit to get his eyes clear before he plopped down on the chair, stretching out a bit.

"Yes though being 'old' as you say gets very tiresome." The vegetables left the wok in join the chicken and rice on the plate. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a spoon, fork, and a knife. Ichigo carried the plate and utensils over to Renji and set the food in front of him. "Now eat up. I can't have you fainting when you meet my family." Wicked, pointed teeth showed as he smiled.

Renji smiled a bit, Ichigo looked hot when he showed his fangs like that...well almost every vampire looked hot doing that. Shaking his head a bit Renji happily dug in, he had a very good appetite after all and was hungry, and he knew that eating would get his blood level back to normal soon and then he'd be ready to be bitten again. He hoped Ichigo's family would like him though, since they did seem important for the vampire and didn't want to leave this place any time soon.

Chocolate pools widened as he witnessed Renji all but vacuum down his food. "Please do not eat that quickly. Choking wouldn't be very productive in getting your energy level back up." Taking a seat across from his new pet, the elder placed stern eyes on him. "I'll be forced to feed you myself."

Renji did choke when Ichigo talked about him being fed and coughed violently slamming his palm down on his chest. "All your fault talking about feeding me!" Renji pouted a bit and rubbed his throat a bit.

A snicker accompanied his smirk. "So being feed is another of your likes I would assume?" When teasing him, a slight accent hinting at something Southern, British, and with just a hint of something Eastern. It was obvious that Ichigo Kurosaki had gotten around in his many years of experience.

"Is not!....really..." Renji looked to the side, then looked back again. "So you've been about anywhere? Got a whole lot of accents." Renji grinned a bit and then went back to working his food into his body again.

"If you insist," Ichigo relented from pursuing the subject of Renji's fetishes any further. For now. I wonder what else he might be interested in.... Returning to the subject at hand, he closed his eyes to consider the question. "I have been around the world, in many different periods of history. I've seen much I wish I hadn't and more that I wish I could experience again."

"They do say history repeats itself, so maybe you will relive some of those experiences. What would ya like to relive if I may be so bold to ask." Renji asked proud of himself he had been able to get Ichigo's attention onto something else then his fetishes.

"History does indeed repeat itself," Ichigo agreed. "And I will relish the possibility to do some things again. But some I know I will not." Sighing with regret of things long lost to time and its passage, he picked at the fishnet covering his arms. "What experiences I would like to relive you ask?" Now that was a very good question. So many things had happened to him in his long time on this Earth. "To enjoy the thrill of the hunt would be one. And I certainly do not mean deer hunting." For a moment, his eyes shined with a wickedness that was not nearly as evident now.

"Hmm? To be hunted? Or to hunt?" Renji asked, blinking a bit as he didn't understand. His food was soon shoved down his throat though, so Renji took his plate and went over to the sink, collecting all the dirty things before he began to wash them. Ah, he felt better already!

Shrugging, Ichigo frowned when Renji began to wash the dishes. "You should really let me do that." He got up and moved to take the wet dishes. "I'll dry as you wash." Grabbing a dish towel, his hands dried the plate with swift movements. "As to the hunt, it doesn't really matter. Being hunted and hunting both have their own thrills." Shivering at some past memory, his eyes glazed as he lived it.

"I can do it." Renji shrugged, studying Ichigo a bit. To hunt, it did seem like fun, though he knew he wouldn't be able to play hunt with Ichigo, he was mortal, no fun at all. "Well maybe you will hunt soon again, hunting can still be done, if you find good places."

"I know it can be done but mother urged me to quit. All I ever participate in is catch and release expeditions now." Nodding to himself, he firmly put thoughts of his wild past behind him. "Though if I hunted you there would definitely be no release," he said, voice low.

Renji grinned as he blushed a bit. "I won't be all that hard to catch, but hunting does sound fun..." He trailed off, winking at Ichigo a bit before concentrating on his task as if nothing had happened. Ichigo was sexy, and flirted in just the right way. The longer Renji was with this vampire, the more he saw how different he was from the others, Shuuhei seemed small and nothing in comparison to Ichigo.

"Well then if you are interested," Ichigo grinned, "I do know of the perfect place." Leaning over, he placed a kiss on the human's cheek as he took a piece of silverware from his hands. "But that is for another time. Once these dishes are done and put away you should get some sleep." The finished dishware was starting to litter the counter next to the sink.

"Give me a kiss right here." He tapped at his lips. "And I'll consider listening and sleep." Renji said, grinning, looking at Ichigo for a moment longer and then cleaning the last few parts of the dishes.

Quickly drying the remaining silverware and putting them away, he returned to Renji's side. "You drive a tough bargain Renji, my dear. But your wish is my command." Placing a hand on the back of his neck and the other around his waist, Ichigo pulled the human close. Grinning, he put his lips to Renji's, fangs lightly scratching a bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Renji parted his lips just slightly underneath those fangs, pressing more firmly against them though to have them break the skin just a little bit. The redhead purred and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and stroke his hands through the spiky orange strands as he pressed his body fully up against the vampire.

As blood bloomed into his mouth, an utterly addicting taste, he arched into the Abarai's solid form. Ichigo's tongue slipped out to sweep up the excess delicacy. He could taste the spices of the food he had prepared for him swimming in his system. Yummy. He moved forward causing the human to be pressed against the refrigerator.

Renji gasped softly before he let out small moan, letting his hands run through Ichigo's hair more firmly and moved one down to rest on his shoulder. The human parted his lips a little bit more and moved a leg up to hook it around Ichigo's hip, using that same leg to pull the vampire more closely to his body.

Hissing as his hair was tugged; he took his hand from the back of Renji's neck and slipped it under his shirt. Muscles rippled and flexed under his touch and he couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. His tongue curled around the other's and explored the cavern.

Renji let out a soft sound and arched into Ichigo's touches, his tongue reacting to Ichigo's as he let the muscle come into play, his hands sliding down over the vampires back before playing with the underside of his shirt. Renji saw his vision become blurry and was reminded of his still weak state and shivered.

His eyes had fallen shut but they cracked open once he noticed the spasm of weakness go through Renji's figure. He pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips off blood but they were tinged pink. "You are still weak Renji," Ichigo chastised. "We shouldn't be acting this way right now." Voice low, he pressed his lips against the carotid artery in the redhead's neck.

"I don't care." He tilted his head to the side to offer up his neck. "Can take a bit, just need a longer rest, but I was already going to sleep." Renji's own voice was a bit hoarse. The pinkish color that were still on Ichigo's lips gave him a more animalistic look because Renji knew it was blood, and that voice, low and deep and just perfect.

Groaning, Ichigo almost gave in to the temptation of biting him right there and then. But the reasonable part of him knew Renji couldn't take much more without collapsing. "No." Lifting his head, he gazed into the chocolate cheery pools, his eyes stern and unmoving. "You need rest and as much as I would like to feed, I don't need to. Your needs come first, my pet." And just like he had earlier, he picked him up in his arms and headed for his bedroom.

Renji sighed and scowled. "Who's the one with a fetish now huh? Next thing ya'll have me call ya Master and tie me up." Renji let himself be carried though and rested against Ichigo a bit, not much to gain by complaining he figured.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo nudged open the door and stepped over the threshold. "If you are into that sort of thing, yes." He moved silently across the floor and paused once he reached his king size mattress. Withdrawing a hand to pull back the covers, he set Renji on the bed before climbing in as well.

"Mmm, never tried before." He shrugged a bit, sighing content when he felt the soft mattress underneath him. When Ichigo was on the bed as well Renji shifted closer to the vampire and rested his head against his shoulder. "Gonna sleep as well?" He asked while his eye were already closed, a hand came up to rest on Ichigo's chest as he shifted a bit to lay comfortable.

"Into a trance. I don't necessarily sleep like humans." Closing his eyes, he placed an arm around Renji and pulled him closer. "I haven't snuggled for quite a while... I think I miss it." Chuckling, Ichigo drew the covers up around them and cocooned the two males into the fluffy blankets. "I don't spend that much time in my bed so it is nice when I finally do."

"Ya could get anybody in your bed with yer body, that's a fact." Renji announced. "So why did ya take me home? Was it my taste?" Renji just wondered, nobody really had taken him with them if it wasn't for his taste, but since Ichigo was so different, so maybe he had a different reason.

Opening one eye to stare down at the young man, he smiled softly. "No not just your taste. Though that was a main factor in my stealing you." Shuuhei had known that I would fight for someone that aromatic. Bet he thought he could take me on. Twit. "You just...have a different personality than most humans I've met and been with. Something...refreshing. I can't really explain it anymore than that." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Renji grinned a bit before yawning sleepily. "Ya just like me." He said before nuzzling into Ichigo's chest a bit and yawning again, moving his legs and arms a bit more so he could cuddle up better with the elder.

The smiled faded until it was almost gone, but not quite. "Sleep now Renji, my sweet. You need your rest." Closing the opened eye, he took a deep breath and lapsed into his trance-like sleep state.

It wasn't long before Renji fell asleep as well, a small smile on his face as he held onto Ichigo firmly. He was used to the 'sleep at day live at night' thing because he had been with vampires for a while so falling asleep during the day wasn't something he found hard. Besides, Ichigo bed was terribly comfortable, not to mention sleeping with somebody as strong and sexy as Ichigo…well you wouldn't say no! Not Renji at least!

In his mid-way state, Ichigo could be prone to mumbling things or moving but he wasn't totally under. Any alarming movements would bring him out of the trance. Not at all dignified, he whimpered once and moved to settled his face into Renji's neck, breath fluttering across the skin. His arms were firmly around the human as he stopped moving and finally settled into a vampire's only chance at doing something even close to sleeping.

Renji slept long and dead, he had learned at when you had the chance to sleep do it. When he woke up though he didn't want to leave the bed. The smile that lingered on his lips grew as he felt Ichigo's breath on his neck, so he kissed Ichigo on top of his head and stroked his back a bit as the human settled of just laying there, resting even if he couldn't sleep anymore.

Opening his eyes, something inside him had told him it was night now. His felt fingers stroking his back and he was comfortably settled into the crock of Renji's neck. Breathing in the intoxicating scent coming off the other, Ichigo trailed kisses up and down the side of that delectable neck.

Renji let out a soft sound, both surprise and from enjoying those kisses, before he tilted his head away to bare his neck further. If Ichigo wanted it, Renji wouldn't object. The more he liked his partner the stronger the urge was to only have them feed from him, and now the case was that he really liked Ichigo.

It being painfully obvious of his desire, he gently pierced the slightly tanned skin. He had been taught to handle humans with care, since they were more fragile than their frames lead on to believe. Especially when they were a vampire. Sinking in his fangs just enough to get blood to trickle out, he drank leisurely from Renji. No need to rush since no one would be coming over soon anyway.

Renji sighed contently and lifted on hand up to stroke through Ichigo's hair before massaging his scalp a bit. His other kept on running over Ichigo's back but also his sides and shoulders, firm fingers but still gentle and slow, no need to be rough and fast after just waking up.

The smooth movements of Renji's hands on his body were quite enjoyable. And that one in his scalp was the best. He'd always had a thing for someone messing with his hair though he had absolutely no inkling why this was. He shrugged that old debate off as he hummed from being content with their current position. Ichigo withdrew his fangs only to suck at the bite site and lap at the red liquid.

Renji shivered before closing his eyes and resting his head fully onto the pillow. It felt good; Renji knew that but still it felt good, really enjoyable. He kept his hands working, the one on Ichigo's scalp moving down a few times to work on the vampire's neck as well.

Ichigo lifted his gaze to watch Renji's face phase into different expressions, though all were of pleasure of some sort. Then a knock on his door frame called his attention away from his feast. Growling once more into Renji's blood system, he licked over the wounds to seal them before turning to face whoever had so rudely interrupted. He was meet with his youngest sister, Yuzu, staring at him with an innocent smile. "Ichi-nii I'm glad to see that you have found a more suitable replacement. The last one wasn't nearly as good smelling." Her innocent smile was a facade though compared to her devious eyes.

So this was one of Ichigo's family...hmm a younger sister he guessed, his eyes kept switching between her eyes and smile, they didn't say the same thing! He'd never heard somebody talk about him as a replacement, human, yes, food, also, lover even, but not replacement. The redhead sat up and bowed his head down for her, being the polite person he was. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Abarai Renji."

Eyes narrowing, Ichigo lifted his upper lip to bare his blood stained fangs. "I would appreciate it if you would kindly back off Yuzu. Renji will be staying for a long time." Then he glanced over to said man and looked back. "If he so chooses." Waving away what he had said, Yuzu turned her attention to Renji. "Hello Renji. You may call me Yuzu since it looks like you many be staying for a while." Her eyes were now calculating but they dimmed to a dull interest as she heard a footstep form the living room. "Please try to not upset anymore vampires that could be a pest Ichi-nii. I would hate to have to limit my fun." Leaving, she left them alone.

Renji couldn't help but laugh a bit. "She looks like the younger one still she tells ya what to do." He then fell silent and looked at Ichigo for a minute before he wrapped his arms around the vampire and nuzzled into his neck. "I'll stay until I find it boring here or find somebody better then ya." Renji was honest, he didn't like lying.

Sinking back into Renji's embrace, Ichigo was glad that this man was at least honest. "If that is what you wish, then it is your decision." Listening to the steady heartbeat of the human, he frowned. "Yuzu has been in this household longer than me though I am older than her in years. She does have some right to chastise me."

Renji tried to silence his laughter, the sound worked, but his shoulder shook anyway. Somehow seeing Ichigo being chastised and having less rights then sweet looking Yuzu. "I'm afraid ya'll have to get new clothes and things, unless ya want to pay Shuuhei a visit to get them, it wasn't much anyway, clothes mostly, my phone and Ipod." At least he tried to be serious! Still Renji kept on snickering a bit.

"If you want we could go get them," Ichigo said. "Though, I could just take you shopping." He shrugged. There were many stores that stayed open for the vampire crowd in his district. And he definitely wasn't poor.

"Shopping's fun, so I think that will be it, after that..." He got a more mischief look in his eyes as he let his fingers walk up over Ichigo's side. "We could play Hunter and the Hunted." There Renji grinned and licked his lips. "If ya win and want me too I'll call ya Master, if not, hmm I'll think of something if I win."

Chuckling, he took the hand touching his side and put it to his lips palm facing up. Pressing a kiss to the rough skin, his eyes turned a shade darker than their usual chestnut brown. "I may lose just to see what you come up with." Ichigo nipped at the flesh before pulling away. "I must admit I am curious as to see the outcome."

"If I win I won't have to pay ya back for the clothes and the dinner we will be having." Renji grinned a bit and leaned in to press a kiss to Ichigo's cheek then pulled away to get up from the bed and stretch his body completely, groaning a little bit as he did. "No time to be lying in bed!"

Rolling his eyes at Renji's enthusiastic behavior, the bloodsucker rolled over to the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. "I'd pay for everything, no strings attached anyway." Pushing up off the bed, he stretched his upper body, some bones popping as they moved. "And the dinner you'll be having. Before I have my own." Ichigo smiled suggestively and directed his gaze to the flesh of the human's neck.

Renji rolled his eyes a bit and tilted his head away to bare his neck a bit for a moment. "I want to pay for my own things, after I get a job of course." He grinned a bit and ran a hand through his hair. "So got something to wear for me? The things from last night are pretty sweaty."

"What's this about a job?" Frowning, he closed his eyes and opened them again. "If you want to buy your own things, I suppose I can not begrudge you that. Though there will be one of the bodyguards with you for your shift. What? No shower?" Taking the few steps needed to span the distance between them, he put his arms around the fiery young man. Sniffing, he let out the breath with a pleased sigh and smiled with slightly hazy eyes. "I do have cloths to borrow." He gestured to the door in front of them. "Pick what you like."

Renji pouted. "I don't need a bodyguard. And a shower does sound good actually." The redhead smiled and leaned into Ichigo's hold. "Really like how I smell don't ya?" Renji chuckled a bit.

"I will not budge on the bodyguard issue," Ichigo said into his neck. "You may not need it but I would feel better if someone watched over you. I do have my enemies. And I protect what is mine," he growled, baring his fangs at the absent persons of interest. "I love your smell. Heady and intoxicating like a fine wine. When I could still drink wine that is." Chuckling at his self aimed pun, he gently took Renji's hand and led him to another door. "Shower it is." He opened it to reveal a sparkling master bathroom.

Renji's eyes got wide, wow really wow! He never had been in a bathroom like this, rich vamps yeah but this rich, nope never before. "What's yours ya gotta mark, ain't I right?" Renji grinned and stuck his tongue out at Ichigo before he began to strip, slowly and teasingly as he grinned.

"Yes," Ichigo said simply. "My family is old and quite rich." His eyes were focused on the skin that was revealed as Renji slowly took off his dirty clothes. Tattoos were on his sides and chest as well as his face. Chocolate pools began to darken with something akin to the bloodlust but a more controllable desire. This desire was for the sins of the flesh. Then his lips turned upwards into a smile. I'm damned anyway, what does sin matter to me?

"I can see the rich part." Renji grinned over his shoulder as he got into the shower, swaying his hips just right. He wondered how long Ichigo would last. Snickering a bit the human turned on the faucet and started to arrange the temperature before just letting the water hit his body and run along it.

"Hmmm," he hummed as his eyes followed the progress of the water drops running rivulets down the lean body before him. Stepping into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and engaged the lock. "Those tattoos..." Ichigo paused until he had walked all the way up to the shower where Renji stood under the spray. "Did they hurt?" He placed a finger on one that raced down his side in a jagged line letting the digit trace the black.

Renji blinked and turned a bit as he looked down his body to his tattoos. "Na, not really, besides no fun without a bit of pain." He smiled then turned to fully face the vampire and lean against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Since he now could not finger the inked flesh he just stood there and admired the view. An iron strong will kept him in check as did his desire to demolish the tile of the shower. Last time he had done that Isshin had expressed disappointment in him and that was worse than any other punishment. Ichigo wasn't originally of this family, though none of them were, but he was the newest addition and causing mayhem wasn't as productive of keeping this house intact. "Are you going to actually get around to bathing or will I have to do so like the naughty child you are?"

Renji played with a lock of his hair, twirling it around his finger. "I am much younger then ya are, so maybe ya do." Renji grinned playfully now as he looked at Ichigo.

"Temptation should be your name." Swiftly, he pulled off his shirt and pants. He didn't wear under shorts of any kind since he viewed it as unnecessary. Slipping into the shower, the water enveloped his skin, caressing it like an old, familiar lover. "Turn around," he commanded, voice low.

Renji's eyes lidded and darkened in color as he did what he was told to, after checking out that pale lean body of course. "Name me it then." He purred and licked his lips a bit.

"Maybe I'll have it added to those tattoos of yours," he grinned and ran a finger down the red head's spine. Grabbing a shampoo bottle, he snapped open the lid and sniffed the contents. It had a pleasing peachy scent. Squirting a dollop onto his hand, he began to massage it into the thick red strands.

Renji sighed contently and let out a soft little moan. Ichigo's fingers were pleasantly skillful and the closeness of the other was a good thing as well. Peachy huh, he grinned a bit, a good scent. "I wanted to get some tattoos more anyway, so I don't see why it should be a problem that you'd decide what it will be."

Combing his fingers through the other's hair, he placed a kiss on the back of his human's shoulder. "Then we will have it done when you choose." Once the hair was clean, he rinsed it and took a bar of soap from the dish. Ichigo ran some water over it to get some bubbles going before he slid the white rectangle over Renji's back.

"Alright, after breakfast. I'm sure there some tattoo shops open during the night." He smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned into Ichigo's touch a bit, relaxing and enjoying was always one of his good points.

"Of course there are. You are in the leech side of the city you know." Using the bar or soap sort of as a massage ball, he pressed and run it over the muscles of Renji's back. "You are so tense, sweet." Ichigo grinned and reached around to trail his fingers over hard abdominal muscles.

Renji shivered a bit, sighing contently as he let his head fall back to rest against Ichigo's shoulder. "You're really good at that." He said, letting out another pleased sound.

A smile graced his lips at the sighs of contentment coming from the human he was bathing. "I have had plenty of practice. I do enjoy a nice shower or bath as well." A sound resembling a purr passed his lips as Ichigo moved the soap over the globes of Renji's ass. "It is even better when one has company. Especially such good company."

Renji licked his lips as he pushed his ass back against the soap. "Bathing is good yes indeed, good company as well yes, I don't think I've got this good of company before." He whispered, lifting his arms up to wrap them around Ichigo's neck and keep them there loosely placed.

"Me neither," Ichigo agreed with his current source of life's blood. "I must admit you are by far the most affectionate human I've had." As arms pulled him closer and the flesh he was washing moved near, Ichigo turned his hand to scratch lightly down Renji's thigh.

Renji shivered a bit again, his legs parting a little bit as the scratched thigh trembled a bit under the touch. "Great that we agree then." The redhead nodded. "So where is my tattoo gonna be, Ichigo-sama?" The redhead grinned now.

He paused, thinking about the answer that question required. As he thought about the possible areas on Renji's body where the tattoo could be applied, Ichigo continued to lather suds over the red head's body. "I could have it tattooed into your skin, in a circle around your navel. An appropriate place. Or maybe the back of your neck. So I could see it as I fucked you into the mattress." His last words were punctuated with a bite on his right shoulder. Not too deep but enough to excite.

"Ah! Mmm, that sounds like a good idea, I'll wear my hair up then, so ya can see it better." The redhead nodded as he agreed. "Can't wait to get it." Renji turned his head a bit and used his arms around Ichigo's neck to guide his lips to his own.

His tongue slipped out to glide over eager lips before removing the soap from his ass to place it on his abdomen instead. "I quite agree." Using both hands, Ichigo pulled the warm, willing form flush against his own. His lips met Renji's in an unhurried way.

Renji felt himself melt against Ichigo. The water was warm, his own body warm and Ichigo felt cold, yet a bit warm from the water, the combination made Renji shiver, and all that attention to his body didn't really help against the shivering. The redhead pouted for a moment before he concentrated on the kiss again.

Interpreting the shiver as one of being cold, Ichigo blindly turned the water up just a little higher in temperature. Sliding the soap slowly over each individual muscle, his other hand followed in its wake to rinse off the suds. Trailing upwards, Ichigo's finger grazed over pert nubs, he flicked them each as he applied more pressure to Renji's lips and slipped his tongue out to quest for entrance.

Renji gasped and arched into Ichigo's fingers as he parted his lips for the vampire. His right hand slid up to twine with Ichigo's hair while the left one gripped a strong shoulder. Even if Ichigo almost did nothing it had a strong effect on Renji, it was exiting yet confusing, the human pushed that aside though, fun was fun and fun was good.

This human was sensitive it seemed. Very sensitive. Groaning into those luscious lips as his hair was tugged, Ichigo's tongue darted inside the wet cavern of Renji's mouth to curl around it and stroke the top of his mouth. Hands moving away from now attended to nipples, they went to draw nonsense patterns down his chest and lower part of his trunk only to stop teasingly close to that certain part of the redhead's anatomy.

Renji whined when he was teased like that and wiggled his hips a bit. Wasn't fair, teasing was so mean! When he felt Ichigo's tongue in his mouth Renji let out a soft moan and let his own tongue react, touching the other's with fake shyness as the redhead tried to press even closer.

A chuckle originated deep in his throat only to be swallowed by Renji's mouth as they kissed. He knew that the hesitant movements displayed by the other were not true to his personality and he wished to see what this fiery man could really do. Gently unlocking their lips, Ichigo pulled back just a tad so that their foreheads were touching. "Do not play coy with me Ren-kun. I know that you are no where near as shy as you act." Relenting his teasing, his hand drifted downwards the last few inches and ghosted over Renji's cock.

A big grin spread on Renji's features. "Got that right, Ichi-sama." The redhead let go of Ichigo's shoulder to slide his hand down and take a hold of Ichigo's wrist to get his hand right were he wanted it and moved it up and down over his cock, sighing in delight before moving his head to suck and lick on Ichigo's pulse.

"Do not ever feel like you must act like someone you are not for me." Ichigo bared his neck for the other's ministrations to be more effective. His hand that was being guided over Renji's erect dick began to slow their movements and set a lazy pace. Once the appendages reached the base with each stroke, he squeezed.

"I won't – ohh - do that, damn gooood hand job skills." Renji spoke against Ichigo's neck and gave a playful bite before sucking firmly on that pale skin again to get a nice red hicky on it. Renji was pleasantly surprised when Ichigo's skin tasted good as well. His lips tasted well, his skin; hmm, Renji wondered what else would taste good.

"Why thank you," Ichigo took the compliment in stride as he rolled his thumb over the slit to smear the pre-cum. A low pleased growl welled up from his throat as his neck was savaged by the human he was jacking off. "Best shower I've had in a while." His eyes were opened in mere slits, a dark brown barely showing. Thrusting his pelvis forward slightly, he panted once his semi-hard cock rubbed against Renji's ass cheeks.

Renji pulled back from Ichigo to turn himself around and then press himself back against his partner, moaning lowly as there erections brushed. The redhead slid his hand down to take a hold of both there cocks and slowly began to move his hand over them, his grip firm as his mouth returned to Ichigo's skin, this time to mark his collarbone.

Latching onto an earlobe, he sucked on it, flicking his tongue over the edge and into the shell of an ear as his hips slowly bucked up into Renji's pumping hand. The feeling of their cocks pressed together as the human stroked them both was incredible. Ichigo's pale fingers went to massage the globes of that slightly tan ass, a finger slipping between the cheeks to probe at the entrance there.

Renji nuzzled Ichigo's shoulder before just resting his face against it as he let out another moan, pressing his ass back against Ichigo's finger before trusting back into his hand. He worked the hand over their dicks a bit faster and used his thumb to play with the heads, first Ichigo's then next stroke his.

Withdrawing to lick his lips free of the moisture that had condensed there, he pressed them to Renji's temple in a simple kiss as one of his fingers worked its way inside. Jerking his hips slowly into the movements of that hand, the water condensed on their bodies and rolled off to make little splashes as they hit the shower floor.

Renji's eyes felt shut at the familiar intrusion and his hand halted it's movements for a moment before returning to its previous task. Renji did let go of his own erection because he knew when Ichigo would start to really prep him, stroking himself in the way he liked it would be to much, so he only paid attention to Ichigo's cock now.

Another finger was added when he met little resistance to his probing. Scissoring the digits to stretch the way, Ichigo tangled the fingers of his other hand in red locks. Yanking on the hair so Renji's head would tilt upwards, he seized his lips with his own. Forcing his way in, he slide over Renji's tongue and drifted over his gums.

Renji groaned at the forcefulness of it all and shivered against Ichigo's body, he pushed back eagerly against Ichigo's fingers, the feeling of being stretched felt so good to him, and he knew that he'd be stretched by something a whole lot bigger then those fingers, Renji shivered at that thought.

His feet carried himself forward while forcing Renji back until it hit the chilled tile of the wall. Removing his fingers from inside the redhead and lifting the human's hand from his erection, the vampire picked him up easily and wound them around his waist. Ichigo squeezed the inside of Renji's thighs before positioning himself and pushing against the ring of muscle.

Renji relaxed his muscles and moaned out happily as he felt himself slide down to take Ichigo's cock inside his ass completely. He rested his head against the wall and then groaned; hands reaching for Ichigo's shoulders before gripping at his back a bit. "That's good, feels good." He whispered.

"I would hope so," Ichigo growled. "Since this feels positively damnable sweet." Not waiting for Renji to adjust if he needed to, it was just too tempting to pull back and thrust back into him. Placing a hand on either side of his head, he grunted as he pulled out once again and pushed back into the tight warm tunnel of his human's ass. "How do you stay so tight?" The question was forced out in the bucking of his hips.

"Dunno." Renji groaned out. "But I love it." Being tight meant that he felt more filled up and stretched, which caused Renji to feel more pleasure. When Ichigo pulled out Renji let his head fall forward a bit and when the other thrusted back in he let his head hit the wall backwards again, either giving a moan or a grunt.

"You're telling me," he moaned. With each push and pull of his pelvis, Renji's inner walls constricted and loosened around him. His pace sped up and he began to angle his thrusts differently in order to find the elusive spot of mind blowing pleasure. Lowering his head to nuzzle Renji's neck, he scraped his teeth along the flesh.

Renji's eyes snapped open wide when his prostate was hit, a soft cry tearing from his throat as his head banged against the wall. "Bite me." He managed to choke out through his pleasure as he saw small white dots decorate his vision.

"As you wish," Ichigo mumbled against the delicate skin of Renji's neck. Keeping his hips from moving away from that spot of pleasure, Ichigo sank his fangs into his neck. Blood gushed out and into his mouth which he drank out greedily, accepting what was offered. But he did have the presence of mind to keep himself from taking so much that the redhead passed out from blood loss. That would not be very fun.

Renji actually whined in pleasure, his body shaking and he knew if he'd be standing he would have fallen down. The pleasure was so good, pure hot white pleasure flashing through his body, filling him up completely and making him feel so perfect, perfectly loved. His nails dug and scratched into Ichigo's back as his moans turned higher pitched as he could feel his orgasm pool in his gut.

The taste of Renji in his mouth and pumping in and out of his slick, warm heat was beginning to affect his control. He knew his own climax was coming and he wanted Renji to reach it with him. Ichigo had never been one to leave someone unsatisfied and he wasn't going to start now. The speed of his thrusting hips now picked up the pace to an almost impossible speed. Almost every second he assaulted Renji's prostate, or at least that as what it must have felt like. Ichigo was past keeping his hips in check.

Renji felt proud and was even prouder that he could register that when he didn't cum right away when Ichigo started to move like that, he lasted a full minute and then came hard, screaming out Ichigo's name as he clamped own on the hard dick inside him and all but clawed at Ichigo's back.

Releasing Renji's neck, licking it to seal it shut, he hissed as the tightening of those inner walls made him reach his own orgasm while trying to arch his back into the clawing nails. Renji's name on his lips, he thrust roughly in and out a few times to ride out his orgasm before lowering them gently to the shower's floor. The vampire panted shallowly as he grinned.

Renji was panting hard and fast, eyes closed firmly as his arms held his partner close to him. Wow, it had been a while since he had a fuck this great. He was definitely not leaving Ichigo anytime soon. Oh no, he'd be here for a while.

"You still with me Ren?" Ichigo asked, raining kisses on the top of his soaked head. The water was washing away the evidence of their fucking and it felt nice having the almost hot water beat down on them. He was fast recuperating but he knew his lover would need much more time than him.

Renji nodded a bit, trying to calm his breathing a bit before he managed out one single word. "Food." He said before his stomach growled and Renji's cheeks flared a bit.

"Oh yes," Ichigo chuckled and picked him up. "You need food after such an episode." Turning off the water, he grabbed a towel and proceeded to pat Renji down.

Renji grumbled a bit but let himself be toweled off; he was in no state to do it himself after all. "Yeah, ya were good." He praised, grinning a bit lazily.

As he began the process of drying long hair, Ichigo grinned and nodded. "Glad you are satisfied. For the time being." Licking his lips of any trace of blood that may still be there, he smirked. "I am for now." There was just something about Renji's blood that made it irresistible to him. Even more so than all the good drinks he'd had in a few millennia. He seriously could not remember the last time a feeding had ever left him this sated or the taste being so good. Maybe the sex had affected the taste with all that lovely adrenaline it held but still.

Renji grin became a bit more active. "I know I taste good, it's even irresistible to a vampire as old as you are." Renji who was now slowly recovering reached his hands out to help drying himself, and Ichigo off, he wanted food! And then get his tattoo, and play hunter and the hunted. "Oi, what do ya think of piercings?" Renji suddenly asked, piercing was one of the few things he hadn't done before, Shuuhei hadn't liked them and the urge to have a piercing was pretty new so he hadn't had them.

"Well then you may just have to stay until I'm sick of it. Though I highly doubt I ever will tire of the taste." Smilingly softly, he let himself be dried off as he returned the gesture. Ichigo was touched by these simply gestures such as helping each other this way. He'd never spent this much time with someone in his own home for so long that he missed moments were nothing sexual was involved. Simple pleasures one would call them. "Piercings? I've never really thought about them before. Mainly since I heal fast enough that if I happened to get one, the skin would probably just grow around and over it." Grimacing at the mental image, the vampire gagged. "Now that is just disgusting. But on you..." Hands skimmed over Renji's sides to massage his back. "Where would they be?"

Renji lay down on his back once he was placed on it, arms spread out wide before arching as he stretched and twisted his body a bit before letting out a moan which sounded as if in pleasure on purpose. The redhead then rubbed his neck and the bitten site before sitting up a bit, pulling his knees up to rest his arms on them and not at all caring that he was naked and that he had his legs spread. "Eyebrow piercing sounds like fun." He nodded a bit and licked his lips. "Yeah that's a good one too." He rolled his head to get the stiffness out of his neck before looking at Ichigo again. "So what's for dinner?"

"As for dinner... It's really up to you. There are many places to choose from around here." Ichigo continued to rub his hands over the stiff back muscles of the other. It seemed he needed a good massage. "There's a Thai place and Japanese, Chinese, Mexican, pretty much anything you could ask for." A little pout came to his lips as he began listing all the wonderful food choices there were to pick from. Sometimes not being able to eat regular food sucked.

"Good, good, though I think I'll like a burger better at this moment, so we'll got to the snack bar, then get me tattooed and pierced, and then ya can introduce me to your family or we can go play hunter and the hunted." Renji spoke, smiling a bit as he felt Ichigo's familiar cold hands on his skin.

"Sounds like a delightful evening, love," Ichigo smiled and scratched his nails lightly down the length of Renji's back. "Though if we are going out in public, one must wear clothing." A small frown creased his forehead as his eyes drank in the gorgeous body before him. "However much I hate to cover that form of yours up."


	3. Chapter 3

Renji grinned and purred. "I did go streaking with friends before. That was really funny. But yeah, clothes sound good." Renji moved to get up from the bed even though it was really comfortable and nice and that he really didn't want to get away from Ichigo's hands, but he wanted his dinner too, and getting another tattoo and piercings was just really exited. He opened the door to which Ichigo had pointed before when telling him where the clothes were and looked through the articles. A smirk was painted on his face when he saw some and decided to be a tease. The human choose to wear a pair of tight, hip hugging and low hanging black pants, as a shirt he took an equally tight red sleeveless shirt that clung to his chest. Renji fished out a jacket and some fingerless gloves before taking some socks and slipping into some sneakers. He didn't bother with underwear, since...he knew that he'd be naked soon again and he didn't need them anyway. "Alright, lets go then." He grinned. "I'm exited."

"As much as I would like to rip those clothes off you and begin a repeat of earlier," Ichigo chuckled and let his eyes flash to black before they went to their usual milk chocolate brown, "I think it would be appropriate if I got dressed as well." He motioned to his obviously naked form and got up to rummage for some cloths as well. Shifting through the racks of cloth, he spied a pair of slouchy black trips pants, with red accents and pulled them on along with an artfully ripped dark gray t-shirt. The phrase 'Watch Out I Bite' had made him chuckle so he'd picked it out. After yanking it on over his pale form, he grabbed a leather jacket with a few chains on it. He also decided to not wear any underwear sine he had no real use for them. Other than ripping them off. Once done, the elder vampire leaned against the door once it was closed and admired just how well his cloths fit, and showed off the amazing body Renji had. "If you want to get out of this house we should leave soon. Since there is a good chance I won't let you leave if we don't get out in the next ten minutes."

"Ohh? Gonna rip these off again and fuck me into the mattress?" Renji pouted. "Can't do that until I got my tattoo." The redhead smiled now, his eyes running appreciatively over Ichigo's form. Yeah, he knew that the vampire really did bite. Renji ran a hand through his hair before he turned to head to the exit of this room and looked into the hallway." You do have to point out the way...I was kinda unconscious when you brought me here."

Watching the way Renji's eyes lingered in the saying of his shirt, he smiled extra wide. "True, you were not conscious but I didn't do anything to you while you slept. I am not that underhanded." Following after him, his eyes watched the swaying of the redhead's ass as he walked. "I'll drive us tonight. I feel like pulling out the Lamborghini."

Renji made a chocking sound, really, he had to get used to these things, Ichigo was rich, of course he had a Lamborghini! "One day we'll soil the backseat as we do naughty things in it." Renji spoke, grinning a bit over his shoulder at Ichigo. "And I know you didn't do anything, you are too well mannered for that."

"That will be something to look forward to," Ichigo smirked, indicating the sexual innuendo. That choking sound had been almost too cute and funny when he'd voiced the fact they had one of those cars. It was a bit flashy for Ichigo's taste but it was nice to have around. "As for my manners you have my mother to thank for that. God rest her soul." His voice became quiet but he sighed and shook him out of that funk. "Let's get going." Leading him to the elevator, they took it down to the first floor and went to the basement. There was a special high security section that housed all the expensive cars that the guests, and Ichigo's family, drove. A shiny silver Lamborghini was waiting. Clicking a button on the key, the doors unlocked. He took Renji's hand and led him to the passenger side as he opened the door for him.

"She sounds like a good woman, your mother." Renji smiled warmly. It took a moment to notice that the door was being held open for him, because he was watching his eyes out at how everything looked and how expensive and good it looked. He really had chosen a good person to stay with. "Arigato." He bowed his head a bit before getting inside the awesome car.

**Ichigo nodded and smiled as he closed the door with a soft tap. Anymore force and he'd have smashed the door into the frame of the car and Renji would not be able to get out. Not that that would be a bad thing... The smile on his face softened as he went to the other side and opened the driver side door. Slipping inside, the vampire stuck the keys into the ignition and started the low purring of the engine. Backing up and pulling out, he tapped a button on the overhead sun blocker and the garage door opened to reveal the dark road. "Onto our night." Peeling out, the scent of burning rubber could be heard as he drove up the private drive way to the road. He slowed down noticeably once they had reached the public highway.**

Renji leaned back against his comfortable car seat and smiled softly as he watched the road through the front. He enjoyed this, being out with his partner, a really sexy partner. He stayed silent except some humming. "Oh! There's the Mac drive, can I have some there?" He pulled out his puppy eyes. "I want a Strawberry milkshake and a BigMac, oh and some soda too. Pleeeease?"

**Glancing over with a slightly surprised and amused expression, Ichigo pulled in the indicated fast food joint. "I really don't know how you can eat all that greasy junk and still have a great body. I'll make sure you get the proper nutrition when you eat at home." Easing the car into the drive-through, he realized just how far Renji could manipulate him with that hurt puppy look of his. Not that he cared much. Placing the order at the festively dressed clown face that had asked for his order, he pulled up to the pick up window and paid. **

"Ah, I'm at the best time of my life, food's not that important, just fuck me more to get it off." Renji grinned a bit, leaned over to kiss Ichigo's cheek to thank him and winked at the person giving them there food at the pick up window. Ahh, so what to eat first…hmm…the burger! Renji got it out of the paper around it and happily put his teeth into it as he started eating.

**Sniffing the air, the cooked meat caused him to make a face of disgust and he pulled through to get back on the road. He would just cruise around until Renji was done and told him to pull over to the piercing and tattoo place. "You can't always take the easy was out, love. Having me fuck you to get the pounds off won't always work. Thank goodness I can't gain or lose weight." Smirking at his unchanging physical advantage, it soon turned to a frown when the fact that it also meant he would never age came to mind. One thing he would never experience. Growing old with the one he loved.**

"But the easy way is easy, and I know you won't mind helping me loose the pounds. And I think it will always work...unless my stamina's too big." The redhead spoke after he swallowed the meat, lettuce and sauce in his mouth. "Don't frown, sexy." He commented before he took another bite out of his meal.

**"Why ever not, Renji, baby? Aren't I allowed to brood about something's? After all I have to time to unlike you who does not." Still frowning, he cracked the windows to get rid of the nauseating scent of cooked cow meat. **

"It makes you look distant, as if thinking, dark too, all together it makes you irresistible, but it's not wise to distract the driver, so don't frown so I don't have to hold myself back." It wasn't long before Renji finished his burger, and soda, throwing both of the remaining out of the window as he began on his milkshake.

"I wouldn't mind being a little distracted since I am an excellent driver." Both hands on the wheel, he turned to look at Renji. " And I do frown on littering." Making a random turn, he eyed a couple of young humans out on a corner. It looked like they had just gotten high off something but he could see the tell-tale bite marks up and down their arms. It was things like that that made him a bit ashamed of what he was and their effect on those they bit. They did experience a sort of high from the experience and some even became addicted.

Renji pouted before grinning wider and scooted a bit closer, bracing his left hand on Ichigo's thigh as the other lifted to run his thumb over Ichigo's lower lip before pushing against his teeth a bit. "If you won't mind distraction I certainly won't mind being the one to cause it."

"Nor would I protest," Ichigo grinned. His eyes were watching the road out of the corner of his eye but he also slowed down so as to avoid any idiots that might run out into the street. You never know what someone may try when influenced by drugs and alcohol along with a bite high.

Renji purred a bit and managed to cut his thumb onto one of Ichigo's fangs, he purred a bit louder and leaned in further to place gentle kisses on Ichigo's neck moving up to his ear before whispering into it. "I want to carry your mark on my body, want everybody to see it's yours."

Head directed at the road, those words leaving his alluring human's mouth made him shiver. Licking off the drop of blood left behind from Renji's cut thumb, Ichigo titled his head enough to give the other more room to explore. "Exactly how, sweet?"

"Wellll…ya were getting me a tattoo so ya can get me another one as well." Renji whispered huskily, letting his tongue flick out to run over the shell of the ear he was whispering in as he rubbed his hand up and down over Ichigo's thigh.

"And what else would you like inked into your body?" Orbs darkened and his fangs elongated just the tiniest from the stimulation of his body. "You like pain I imagine?"

"I'm not picky with what gets inked into my body, so if you got a great idea name it. And, yeah, as a matter of fact I do. That a problem?" Renji asked, moving to nuzzle Ichigo's neck before giving it a bite as he stroked his thumb along Ichigo's teeth and his fangs again.

Pressing his lips against the wandering digit, he gently scraped a fang down it. "I do not my little masochist. Though I don't have anymore ideas unfortunately. You have proved to be quite the distraction seeing as I cannot form much of a coherent thought right now."

Renji chuckled a bit, giving Ichigo's neck another kiss before pulling away from the vampire and sitting back normally in his seat. "I know, I'm good." He grinned wide. "So lets get me inked."

"I know just the place." Taking the next turn, he passed many brightly neon store fronts and ignored them. Most promised the best night of your life, which was a joke since no one inside looked half as good as the display. Then he came to one that had a simple red neon advertising tattoos and piercings. "I know who owns the place." Parking in front of the store, Ichigo quickly got out and went over to the other side to open Renji's door.

Renji smiled, bowed his head for a moment before stepping out of the car, yeah he could get used to being treated like this. "How do you know a tattoo artist?" Renji asked, curious as he linked his arm through Ichigo's and looked at the shop, wondering what kind of person it was that Ichigo knew and did piercings and tattoos.

Snapping the door shut, he walked them both up to the front entrance and knocked. "We have been friends since I moved to America. I was curious about getting a tattoo and did indeed get one. Hurt and the next morning it was gone, like it had never been. He'd chuckled the whole time I'd been getting it and laughed outright once I came back and complained. He said that tattoos didn't last on a vampire's body and we've been friends ever since. He's also a vampire." The door opened and they were greeted with the sparkling gray eyes of a blond haired man. "Why welcome Ichi-kun! It's been too long. Come in." He ushered the pair into his parlor where all his tools were assembled.

Renji chuckled a bit as he saw a way more innocent Ichigo in front of his eyes getting a tattoo from this man, yeah that would be priceless to see. He smiled at the blond. "I'm Abarai Renji, Ichigo's newest and staying catch." He held his hand out for the man.

"Urahara Kisuke," the older man said and smiled brightly as he took his hand. Instead of shaking it though, he pressed his lips against the inside of his wrist and withdrew. A flash of red went through those stormy gray eyes. "You have an intoxicating aroma Renji-kun. I almost tempted to beg for a taste but I would not for fear Ichi-kun would deny me his pleasurable company." Ichigo had indeed narrowed his eyes in response to Kisuke's actions but cracked a smile. "I enjoy your company too much as well. I wouldn't take kindly to you biting Renji," he paused to let his eyes flicker over at the human before they settled back on the tattoo artist. "But that is his decision. I'll just have to remind him who he belongs to once we get home."

Renji was pleased with the way this vampire acted, also very polite the two of them seemed close. He grinned with mischief in his eyes at Ichigo though. "If you put it that way..." he licked his lips and lifted up his wrist towards Urahara, eyes never leaving Ichigo. "I'll have to give you a reason to do that."

Eyes locked onto the offered wrist, Kisuke smiled. But he pulled Ichigo over and whispered something into his ear. A grin began to spread over his face. Both vampires advanced towards the human whose veins were filled with their own brand of heroin.

Renji blinked, hmm this seemed to be a conspiracy against him... well better find out what they wanted, though the redhead already thought he knew what it was. "I'm so popular, having two vampires advancing in on me. Mmm, I wonder what I did to earn such a thing."

"Well we agreed that since Ichig here would feel left out..." Kisuke began. "That would we would both feed at the same time. Not much of course, plus..."Ichigo said. Kisuke and Ichigo smiled and exchanged a quick kiss. "We do know each other well." Reaching Renji, they each pressed their lips on a side on the wrist the blond vampire had kissed earlier.

Renji blinked a bit, wow, he hadn't seen that one coming. He felt jealous yet the sight both vampires made was arousing as well, he was torn between the feelings but shoved them away as he felt lips on his wrists and looked at them. "How well do you know each other?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Jealous, Renji, baby?" The orange haired elder asked, his lips mouthed the tender skin at his disposal. "I think he must be," Kisuke added, moving his lips just as Ichigo was doing. "But don't be. Our relationship is just comforting to us seeing as we have lived much longer than any human could hope to. Our experiences have brought us together. And that first meeting." Urahara chuckled. "I know I cannot compete with one such as you Renji-kun." Ichigo's now ebony eyes smoldered up at him. "He's right you know. We merely get together to ease the loneliness," Ichigo said.

Renji nodded a bit. "Alright, then it's good." He lifted his free hand to stroke his fingers through Ichigo's soft hair, rubbing the back of his neck a bit before moving his hand to the other vampire's hair, stroking through the blond mane. "As long as it's just that it's good."

"I am glad you do not disapprove," Ichigo's eyes fluttered a bit as fingers stroked his hair. He absolutely loved the feeling of having his hair petted. "Not curious about me Renji-kun?" Kisuke made a sound deep in his throat as his own hair was ministered to. "About what I am capable of?"

"Only a bit, so what are ya capable of?" Renji asked, grinning a bit. Both of the vampires liked having their hair played with and stroked, Renji grinned a bit more and switched his hand to Ichigo's hair again.

"I may just have to demonstrate for you if Ichigo and you would oblige." Kisuke said this as his eyes locked with the vampire across from him. Ichigo knew what this man was capable off and that if Renji agreed... They may have to move this to the bedroom.

"If Ichigo agrees I will too, but first though I wanna get my tattoos and piercings. Really want them." Renji smiled a bit, yeah he was really exited about them. Renji moved his hand out of Ichigo's hair to rest it on the vampire's shoulder and squeeze it a bit.

"Then I will reluctantly withdraw and do as you command," Kisuke said, lightly scraping his fangs over the skin in his mouth before moving away to ready the tools. Ichigo withdrew his mouth as well and lead Renji to the chair he had once sat in. "We shall have such fun," he said, eyes twinkling.

Renji grinned and winked at his partner. "Alright...Kurosaki-sama." He purred, licking his lips a bit. "So decided yet where you want it? I did say you could choose." Renji grinned a bit wider and stretched his body out on the chair so his shirt rode up a bit to reveal slightly tanned and inked skin and nibbled on his lower lip a bit.

"Well in addition to 'Temptation' on the back of your neck," Ichigo began to speak with a grin, fangs poking out press against his lips. "How about two diagonal slash marks, small ones, on your collarbone?" Dark pools flicked from the exposed skin to the lips, pinked from the little bites of his teeth.

"Mmmm yes, that sounds good." Renji answered, licking his lips a bit before turning his gaze over to Kisuke. "Ya can do that right? Blondie-chan." He chuckled a bit and stretched out a bit more.

"Yes, Renji-kun," Kisuke said with a bright smile. "I am quite skilled with my tools." Chuckling, the gray eyed tattooist pulled out some trace paper and placed it on Renji's collarbone. Stenciling on the slash marks, he applied some petroleum jelly and pulled out his needle gun to dip in in the ink for the tattoo. Then he began to mark the redhead. "Delightful idea Ichi-kun, I must say." Ichigo watched the process smiling as he remembered his foolish first tattoo. All that pain and time for nothing...

Renji closed his eyes as he relaxed, he had a lot of tattoos already, the skin around his collarbone was sensitive though, the small stings from the needle faded a bit too quickly to his liking but from experience he knew that the tattooed skin would be sensitive for life. "Good, I only let the best artists ink me."

"And I wouldn't let Kisuke do this unless he was the best," Ichigo said. "After all... you are mine and I would never hear the end of it if you were displeased." His eyes sparkled with barely contained mirth. But they settled into a more playful expression. "After you have been inked to your liking, your eyebrow can be pierced. Then onto the fun." Kisuke finished the second slash and took his needles away. Wiping away the left over jelly, he cleaned his gun quickly before setting about the task of the one that would be on the back of Renji's neck. "Please turn over into your stomach Renji-kun. There is a hole in the head rest for you to place your face in."

Renji smiled at both and turned around, moving his hair out of the way and placing his head through the hole in the head rest. "I think the piercing will be good." He nodded a bit, wondering if Ichigo only wanted his eyebrow to be pierced or just couldn't wait for the fun to start and he'd get the other piercings after.

But as Ichigo began to think about what they had discussed, he remembered Renji wanted other things pierced as well. "Sorry love, I forgot you wanted other piercings as well. Just tell Kisuke and he'll do them but we'll have to be careful of them when we get onto the plan we have." He sent a dark grin to Kisuke who returned it. The blonde vampire was now repeating the process of giving the tattoo but now the word 'Temptation' was being traced on in slightly jagged letters. It would cover the whole back of his neck. Pulling out his needled gun, he began to ink the letters in black once more jelly was applied.

"I trust ya Ichigo, and since ya seem to trust Kisuke I trust him too." Renji smiled. "I want my tongue pierced as well, and my nipples too." Renji held his body still, not wanting Urahara to make a mistake cause of his moving. "How does it look Ichi? Tempting?" The redhead grinned.

"Absolutely alluring Renji," Ichigo answered, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips. "Those are some intriguing choices Renji-kun," Urahara voiced, his gun swiftly marking the letters and finishing. He smeared the jelly over the letters since they were leaking blood the tiniest bit. "We'll have to be careful with you then for what we have in mind."

"We can first have fun and then get them. What is on the menu precisely?" He asked, curious as to what would be done to him the redhead shuddered just a bit as thoughts came to mind.

Kisuke put his needle gun away and chuckled as he saw Renji shudder out of the corner of his eye. "Well Ichi and I were thinking threesome if you didn't mind." Ichigo smirked and went over to picked Renji out of his seat so he could face him. "Would you mind very much, sweet?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Ya know how much I like a good screw, ne?" Renji grinned and leaned in to place a kiss on Ichigo's cheek before sitting back fully again.

"Wonderful!" Kisuke said as he finished cleaning up his tattooing equipment. "Now onto my bedroom yes?" Without any warning, he picked up Ichigo and Renji, throwing one over each shoulder and carried them up the stairs to his bedroom.

Renji was surprised by the sudden action and when he had gotten himself back together he ruffled his fists down on Urahara's back. "I can walk! Ya vampire!." The redhead pouted a bit.

Ichigo on the other hand just sighed and got used to the position. "Kisuke can be very forceful. And enthusiastic. You get used to it." Grinning, he reached over to brush his thumb over Renji's lips. "You'll like him. I promise." Kisuke kicked open his bedroom door and placed his two bedmates on the mattress. Like Ichigo, he also had an enormous mattress that took up most of his room.

Renji pretended to be sulking and crossed his arms over each other. "We'll have to see that, he has to prove himself." Renji grinned inwardly, forceful...he liked it! And enthusiasm was always good.

"He is older than I am, more experience to draw from." Ichigo stated as he yanked his clothes off. Tonight would be very interesting as far as he was concerned. Having Kisuke and Renji in one night was going to be quite exciting. "Oh I promise you won't be disappointed Renji-kun," Kisuke said as he too began to strip.

Renji did grin now, lay back down on the bed and folded his hands behind his head. "I'm curious as to how much more experienced..." he murmured, a lusty look in his eyes as he watched the two vampires get naked.

"Not so much more than Ichi-kun here but enough. I lost interest in having a partner until Ichi came along. He has taught me a few things." Kisuke laughed softly as he helped Ichigo get rid of the last of his clothes so they could turn their full attention on Renji. Both vampires advanced on the fully clothed human lounging on the bed.

"Ohh? No interest in a partner, such a lonely and boring live that would be." Renji said, looking up at the two vampires, completely relaxed. He didn't seem afraid of the advancing elder vampires, and really he wasn't, his left hand left it's place under his head to stroke over his newly acquired tattoo.

"Not lonely or boring in fact. It left me time to catch up with thinking about things. Though I must admit the chance of having you and Ichigo is making me rethink that period of sexual lapse." Ichigo had reached the bed and was now taking off the fingerless gloves, slowly, kissing the revealed skin. Kisuke trailed his fingers over the two lines on Renji's skin that he had just put there.

Renji moved his fingers against Ichigo's lips and chin a bit as he purred and shot Kisuke a seductive look. "Like them?" He asked, licking his lips slowly and sensually.

"They are perfect for you," Kisuke answered, red bleeding into his normally gray eyes. Lowering his head, he grazed his teeth over the newly inked patch of skin. Ichigo watched with half closed eyes inching upwards to rip down the middle of the red shirt encasing the flesh of Renji's chest. " You're wearing too much clothing Renji."

Renji shuddered a bit, his hand falling away from Ichigo to burry into Kisuke's hair. "Told ya you'd be tearing it off of me." Renji spoke, voice a bit husky as he spoke. The inked flesh was normally sensitive, but now that it was inked just now it send small waves of pain through his chest, which only caused pleasure to bloom up.

"You did indeed." Ichigo chuckled darkly and let a finger trail over the semi pert nipples on Renji's chest before replacing the finger with his mouth. Kisuke groaned as his hair was tugged and resisted the urge to sink his fangs right into the tattooed skin. Fresh, he would mess up the pattern and he didn't want to do that. Instead, the blonde inched down to join Ichigo in exploring the other's abdomen.

Renji sighed contently and moved his other hand to bury it in Ichigo's hair as his abdominal muscles quivered a bit under the touches of both the vampires.

Both vampires' lavished attention on the human, their fangs leaving scratch marks that dribbled blood. Ichigo and Kisuke licked these drops up and savored them before going back for more. At a glance from Kisuke, Ichigo sought out Renji's lips for contact. This caused Renji to tug on his hair and ripped a low moan from his throat. Pressing hard against the human's lips, he slid his tongue inside. Kisuke on the other hand was busying himself with getting those damned pants off him. "Why did you have to wear such tight pants?"

Renji noticed that Ichigo liked his hair tugged, so both hands buried in orange locks, stroking through it and tugging on them on purpose. He chuckled into the demanding kiss and lifted his hips a bit to make it easier on Kisuke. He murmured something about it being hot against Ichigo's lips.

"Hot for sure but annoying in bed." Ichigo muttered in the kiss before curling his tongue around Renji's and stroking it. His hands pressed into his sides. Kisuke quickly pulled off Renji's pants and groaned his approval of the fact there were no more barriers to deal with. He pressed kisses on the inside of the red head's thigh.

Renji's cock which, stood proudly erect, twitched a bit as the blond kissed his inner thigh, soon followed by Renji bending his knees and lifting them up. The redhead focused more onto the kiss, stroking his tongue against Ichigo's enthusiastically.

The duel sensations on Renji's body were interesting to watch as they teased him. Kisuke moved his kisses upwards to one hip and sank his teeth in. The taste of him was amazing, the best he'd had. But he drew away so as to not take too much. That would cause the redhead to faint and the fun would be ruined. Ichigo, meanwhile, dominated every inch of the human's mouth, drinking him in.

Renji mewled, hand clutching at Ichigo's hair as he felt him sink deeper into submission as his mouth was ravished like that. His legs parted a little more as his body began to tremble a bit and pants fell into Ichigo's mouth while saliva dripped down the redhead's chin. He could suppress his bite high, but were would the fun be?

Ichigo groaned into Renji's mouth as he swallowed the sounds the redhead was emitting. Pale, slender fingers went to tangle in the human's hair as he pulled his lips away. They headed towards Renji's neck, pausing to use his teeth and scratch two lines into the tender flesh. Bright red blood dribbled from the cuts which he lapped up. Backing off him, the undeniably sexy figure under him, the orange headed vampire went to tease a nipple, sucking and tugging it in. Kisuke pulled away from his feast, his tongue coming out to swipe up any stray drops. His now crimson eyes took in the sight of Renji and Ichigo kissing, growling from not being included but that sounds faded as Ichigo pulled back. Yanking his casual lover close, he stole a quick kiss before returning his attention to the human. "Let's get this show on the road." Reaching over into his small bedside dresser, the blonde pulled out a handy little device. Fitting Renji with it, there was a leather cock ring encircling him as well as straps to restrain his balls. "This will keep you from reaching your orgasm without our say so."

Renji's body reacted to the restraints right away, his cock got even harder till the point where he just couldn't get anymore blood in his dick. The head was swollen and reddish and his erection twitched with every beat his heart made. Renji lifted his head up a bit to examine his chest. The scratches and marks there were made artistically and it looked as if they were part of his tattoos. He pulled his head back up to look at the two vampires looming over him. His tongue peeked out to lick his lips, noting a slight swollen and bloody tasting part, the redhead shook it off though and then slipped away from underneath Ichigo, getting up on all fours and crawling to Kisuke, hands moving up to his chest and pushing him back onto the bed. "Cumming will end the fun…" He grinned devilish. "But can ya keep from coming also?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the blonds lips before moving down over his body rather quickly. The more he moved down the higher his ass got in the air. Renji licked Kisuke's thigh before gripping the base of his cock and licking up to the tip, not wasting any time he took the head into his mouth swirled it with his tongue before taking in a bit more and sucking firmly, purring at the taste on his tongue.

Kisuke immediately groaned and his hand went to tangle in the long red locks. "I can take whatever you do honey," he said, words slow. "I've had my share of torturous pleasure." Bucking his hips slowly into the redheaded human's mouth, the head of his penis hitting the back of Renji's throat. Ichigo sat back and looked over the position his pet was in. Bending over his casual lover and good friend. He hardened and crawled over to press his against Renji's back. His cock slipped between his cheek, creating a friction he relished. Hissing in delight, Ichigo began to suck on a shoulder blade. Getting an idea, he reached over and snatched pair of handcuffs from the bedside stand that the cock and ball harness had come from. He snapped then metal cuffs over Renji's wrists after he pulled his arms behind his back. So Renji wouldn't choke, the orange haired man supported him as he blowed Kisuke.

Renji purred a bit at Kisuke's words. His tongue rubbed whatever it could reach, teeth nipping gently at the sensitive flesh in his mouth as his cheeks became hollow from his hard sucking. Renji was okay at blowing, not the best damn thing but he was okay. He could take Kisuke's dick up his throat and swallow onto it. Too long had him gag so the redhead was glad that Ichigo supported him. Renji knew that with enough yanking and pulling the metal cuffs would not be kind for his wrists, but really drawing blood was exciting when having 'fun' with vampires, and they could heal them by just licking! So Renji twisted and turned his wrist a bit, pulling lightly as he let out a moan and wiggled his ass back against Ichigo.

The sensations Renji's mouth was creating on his dick caused shivers of delight to coarse through Kisuke's body. Sparks of endorphins swam in his veins heightening his pleasure and desire to claim Renji as Ichigo did as well. Each scrape of teeth and lick of that tongue loosen his throat so moans and groans tumbled from his lips. He was reaching his peak, he could tell from the little shudders his body was beginning to give off. But he wanted to be in the fiery mouthed man when he came. Grasping his hair, he lifted Renji's mouth off of him. "Not yet. I want to be inside you when I orgasm." Ichigo smirked into the flesh his mouth was playing with as those words left his mouth. Now they would see how much Renji could really take. "Let's see if you can handle both of us," Ichigo said as he pulled the human upright, who was on his knees. "Since you enjoy pain so much…" Ichigo rubbed the head of his cock against Renji's puckered entrance before slipping in and thrusting shallowly, only the tip inside him. Meanwhile, Kisuke was draping his legs over Ichigo's after they were in between their play-toy's. "Dry and rough this shall be," Kisuke finished for him.

Renji had been enjoying the sounds the blond was letting out. Because he knew he was the one causing the vampire's throat to loosen up, he was the one that brought Kisuke so close to reaching his orgasm. There had been no way he could have continued blowing with that tight the grip on his hair. He couldn't get away, he was left at two strong and old vampires' mercy. Renji shuddered, his thoughts flying out the door at a sudden intrusion down below his body shuddered again, hands turning into fists against Ichigo's chest as he leaned back against his owner. "I've got such a good owner." He whispered. "He'll only allow the best to take my first DP fuck…" Renji grinned a bit, chuckling a bit. "Dry and rough, ne…this is gonna be good." He turned his head to nuzzle Ichigo's neck and give a playful bite before returning his head to the previous position eyes now locked on Kisuke. "Ya wonderin' how it feels ta be in me?" He licked his dry lips. "I'll make it good. I promise."

Ichigo growled as Renji's balled fists scratched against his chest. Faint pink lines appeared before quickly fading. The heat of Renji's entrance was just so tempting so he thrust into him once more until he was fully sheathed. The redhead leaned back against him and the vampire could feel the cold metal on his skin causing a shiver to ripple down his spine. Kissing the rapid pulse of his neck, Ichigo looked over to Kisuke who was mere centimeters from his face. "The heat and the tightness is amazing Kisuke." The blonde tattooist tightened his legs and slipped closer to the couple. Leaning closer, Kisuke pressed his lips against Renji's ear and whispered into it. "Having both me and Ichi-kun inside you will stretch you farther than you've been stretched before." His cock nudged closer to probe at Renji's hole. After inserting a few fingers and stretching him a tad bit more, he managed to slip inside. A loud hiss followed by a groan was emitted by both vampires as they felt each other's cock pressed together and the tight channel squeezing them.

Renji closed his eyes firmly, his breath coming in fast pants as his body shook a bit. He never had been stretched this far, it hurt, it burned so pleasantly. It felt so intense, it felt as if it this was the limit, the limit of what he could take. It felt wonderful to be at that limit, shivering and panting in between the two vampires, but there was no movement and that feeling started to fade. The redhead wasn't at his limit anymore, the limit was further now. Renji wanted to feel that again so his body squeezed up automatically around the two dicks inside him. Fuck that hurt! But there was that limit again, so sweet and good. Renji felt tears burn in his closed eyes but none fell.

Once Kisuke shuddered and gulped down air he could get a hold himself. The pressure around him was mind blowing in its intensity and his orgasm had come drastically close upon entering. He could tell Ichigo was trying to get a grip on himself also as he was panting so hard. Then Renji voluntarily tightened around them causing both vampires to hiss. Ichigo licked the rapid pulse of his neck, scraping his teeth against the flesh. Kisuke went in for a kiss, the first he and Renji would share this evening.

Renji pressed forward into the kiss a bit, nipping the blonde's lower lip before parting his own in an invitation. Renji stroked his fingers over the skin he could reach from Ichigo, tilting his head so, so that Ichigo had good access to his neck and he could kiss Kisuke. The redhead wiggled a bit now, trying to get one of their cocks to rub his prostate. He groaned deeply when he found it trying to press down even further before raising up just a bit and then sitting back down firmly again, letting out a moan against the other's lips. The burn was back along with pleasure coursing through his veins.

Ichigo gently pierced the skin under his tongue to let the blood dribble out. He lapped at the puncture, the ruby liquid coating his tongue and mouth with its heady flavor. As Renji began to move, he withdrew and thrust into him in time. The friction of his penis rubbing on Kisuke's stimulated some pain to go with the pleasure making him moan into Renji's neck. Kisuke smirked and swiftly gained entrance, his tongue swirling around Renji's own, tasting him and savoring him. If his mouth tasted this good then his blood would be better. Much better. A hand quested upwards to torture neglected nipples. Pulling out and pressing back inside Renji, his thrusts were opposite with Ichigo's.

Sharp moans left the redhead's throat as his partners began to move. He yanked onto his bound hands now fisted again as his chest arched up into those skilful fingers. He stopped moving, moving was hard when your body was assaulted by all the things he felt. Renji let his tongue react to Kisuke's eagerly, rubbing up against the other's tongue before moving the muscle to one of those sharp fangs and pressing against it firmly, he smirked a bit inwardly as he let out another moan. Fun, Ichigo promised it would be fun, and damn he'd be lying if he said this wasn't fun.

As Renji stilled his movements, Ichigo took full advantage to set the pace of his pounding. A small grin was on his face as he reached down to smack Renji's ass, the sound of his hand meeting flesh was heard as a loud crack. Knowing that the flesh would have a pink hue, he rubbed it softly as if to apologize for the harsh treatment. His amber eyes flicked upwards to see Kisuke's lips and Renji's struggling for dominance though Renji wasn't really putting up a fight. Who would when assaulted by himself and another elder? Angling his thrust, he slid along his prostate. Kisuke was smiling into the kiss, his hand tormenting Renji's nipples as his other one went to stroke the engorged member the human displayed. The leather cock ring and restraining straps wouldn't allow the redhead to reach his own orgasm. He would be able to feel the build-up and the pleasurable pain of not finding release.

Renji yelped a bit when he got slapped, a keening sound leaving his lips as he broke the kiss and rested his head against Kisuke's shoulder. Renji knew he would be terribly sore, but it just felt so good. Both Ichigo and Kisuke thrusting into his body and the harsh treatment it got. Renji felt dominated, submissive to the two vampires. It was heaven, feeling the pleasure build up his orgasm coming closer but hell as well. He couldn't cum which was nice since the fun wouldn't end, but still his body screamed for release. He stuck his ass a bit more back as if to offer it up to another smack and arched his chest just a little bit further. "Gonna -ah- enjoy putting -ohhh- piercings in them?" Renji panted out before lifting his head to place several open mouthed kisses on Kisuke's shoulder and neck.

"You'll look so delicious with all that metal decorating you," Ichigo said as he closed the wound in Renji's neck and nuzzled that spot. "Can't wait to yank them and see you moan." Feeling Renji's ass pressed back against him, he moved over to the other cheek and slapped it. His fingers went to join Kisuke's in their stroking of the human's cock. Squeezing at the base and all the way up only to repeat the process. His thrusts were strong and penetrated Renji as deep as he could go, rubbing the little bundle of nerves inside the redhead. "It shall be a pleasure," Kisuke licked his lips, eyes red as he dropped his head. His lips went to the other side of Renji's neck, the side not yet marked. Slipping his own fangs inside the flesh, he groaned at the flavor of him. So sweet and spicy, it made his head swim.

Renji was letting out moans each time those cocks got shoved up his ass. Some moans were louder then the others, some were deeper and lower. His nails dug into his palms and he yanked a bit more onto the handcuffs until the sting in his wrist was too much. Another moan was ripped from his throat as he heard them talk about his soon to have piercings, God the mere thought was arousing! He couldn't take much more of that stroking, the precise way Ichigo nailed his prostate and to feel Kisuke drink from him, feel his strength decreasing. A fake orgasm ripped through his body, making it spasm a bit and his voice turned a bit higher pitched as he moaned and groaned his pleasure.

A growl came from Kisuke as he drank, the blood coating his mouth and lips, trickling down his throat. He thrust against Ichigo, the topside of his cock sliding over Renji's prostate as Ichigo withdrew to the tip before pushing back in. They kept a constant onslaught on that bundle of nerves as they sweated, the tingles spreading over their bodies. Ichigo jerked as a pseudo orgasm racked Renji's body causing him to constrict around their members. He heard a moan from Kisuke and nudged the other vampire so their lips could meet in a kiss. Kisuke had swiped his tongue over the bite mark so it could heal before Ichigo had pulled his away.

The continuous onslaught on his prostate soon had Renji living through one of those fake orgasms again. He actually cried out now, giving a soft moan as he tightened up around both erections inside him and the feeling of being filled increased. Two more hits to his prostate had Renji begging. "Please! Lemme cum, I needa cum, Ichiiii." He whined ending up with another moan. "Blondie, please take it off, I wanna cum, need it! Please!" He partially spoke and moaned out, a violent shudder running through the redhead's body again before he started to contract himself, getting both vampires off would make them give him his release for sure.

"My god Renji!" Ichigo groaned as those words left this mouth. The begging and pleading thrilled him. Having this much control over his human did wonders for his ego. Gone was the kind, considerate Ichigo and he was replaced by an insatiable lusty vampire. Pounding into the yielding body of the human, he renewed his efforts to find release. Guiding Kisuke's hand down to the snaps keeping the cock and ball restraint on, he locked eyes with Kisuke. "Since you ask so prettily I think we can oblige you." Kisuke chuckled and increased the pace of his own thrusts. He and Ichigo undid the leather keeping Renji from his orgasm.

Renji really did scream out now that he felt his real orgasm combined with the hard and demanding thrusts into his more then willing body. His body shook and trembled a bit, hands yanking onto the handcuffs again until his wrists felt numb. Renji agreed with the fact that this was the most intense orgasm he had even had as his body felt warm and fuzzy, his mind still in a high but not too far gone to forget his partners, not that he could with that pounding. He tensed his muscles harder now as the redhead's breath was ragged and his body lay limp against the body in front of him.

A grasp came from both vampires followed by them crying out from the sudden tensing up of Renji. That pressure on their dicks was enough to send them over the edge. They let loose their load deep inside Renji, both men having impaled the human so that they rubbed against each other as their climax rocked their figures. Ichigo came with Renji's name on his lips as well as Kisuke's. He had never experienced something like with either of the two males and he knew it would be burned into his memory for a long time to come. His hands went to clutch Renji's hips as he felt Kisuke shuddering with his release. The blonde was panting into Renji's shoulder trying to catch his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a moment before Renji could even let out a normal sound that sounded close to a word. But he managed eventually. "Definitely fun…" He grumbled out against Kisuke's neck, nuzzling against the sweat slick skin a soft smile on his features. It took another moment before the soreness of his muscles reached his brain, making the redhead groan. He felt sore, sticky and dirty, but couldn't really make himself care.

A throaty chuckle left Kisuke's mouth as he heard Renji speak. "I would say that was more fun than I've ever had." His eyes were now a deep gray and they sparkled with mischief as he looked over to see Ichigo slumped against Renji. "I would have to agree Kisuke," Ichigo panted as he slowed his heart and gulped down oxygen. "Renji is such a good boy." His amber eyes opened to settle on the pair of handcuffs still restraining Renji's arms. "No need for these anymore." Ichigo grabbed the key from the bedside table and unlocked them. He unsnapped the metal and replaced it in the drawer it had come from.

Renji sighed happily once his arms got there freedom back. He leaned a bit back against Ichigo and let one of his hands run up and down over Ichigo's side, that was the most he could do in his current state. "Never had such a good pet before?" He asked, leaning his head back as well so he could rest it on Ichigo's shoulder, where his eyes shut and he still panted. The other hand made a small trip over his own abdomen and chest, feeling his fingers run through sticky white fluid before bringing his fingers up to his mouth to lick his fingers clean and then have them return back to his chest to just repeat the process.

Kisuke removed himself from inside Renji very slowly so as to lessen the pain. He himself knew what such an ordeal felt like though, thankfully, he had the healing power of a vampire so the next morning hadn't been nearly as bad as what Renji would feel. Once completely out of the red head, the gray eyed hemovore laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. "You have worn me out for the time being Renji my dear," he said with a smile. Ichigo also withdrew from the abused human body and placed Renji beside Kisuke just before sandwiching the red head in between both the vampires' bodies. "In fact I have not had such a good pet as you Renji love. And watching you taste yourself may entice me to experiment further if I wasn't so concerned about hurting you even more," his auburn eyes were following the process as Renji repeated it. Turning Renji's head to the side, he kissed him softly and savored every inch.

Renji flinched a bit as both retreated from him, morning was going to be hell…Renji chuckled tiredly before returning the kiss and sighing contently into it as he rested one of his hands on Kisuke's sides and tangled his legs with Ichigo slowly, as not to move his ass or tense up those muscle, no success though as he flinched a bit more…morning really was going to be hell…

Withdrawing his tongue as he felt Renji flinch against him, Ichigo pulled back and rested his chin on top of his head. "Since you will be incapacitated in the morning, I shall take care of you and Kisuke will help as well. We can wait for the piercings if you wish." His voice was low, and he felt completely relaxed after the amazing sex they had all participated in. "Yes Renji-kun, you should probably wait." Kisuke agreed with Ichigo and snuggled up against the red head. He sighed and laid his head on Renji's chest.

"I'm not a kid, don't tell me what to do." He wanted to sound at leased a bit hurt, but it sounded tired. He yawned a bit then and rubbed his eyes, cursing the fact that he was human and didn't have the healing ability both vampires had. Still being a human was nice, he was alive, young...he had so many years in front of him still.

Kisuke let out an amused chuckle as Ichigo sighed with slight frustration. "Such a willful pet you are," Ichigo muttered but smiled as he saw him yawn. "You should sleep Renji." His voice broke no argument, not that the human could in his condition. Gray eyes looked on, amused and touched by this display. "You are growing soft my dear Ichi. How long have you known Renji-kun?" "Long enough." Ichigo replied and smiled.

"If I wasn't wilful it wouldn't be amused ne?" He chuckled tiredly. "Ichigo-sama." He purred before yawning again and then closing his eyes. One arm wrapped around Kisuke and holding him close, his head leaning back against his orange haired lover.

"All too true, dear one," Ichigo smirked and managed to pull some covers up and over the trio. Kisuke was already in his trance like sleep. He murmured a something as he wiggled against the redhead in an effort to get more comfortable. Ichigo ran his fingers through Renji's hair and hummed a lullaby.

Renji enjoyed the smoothness of Ichigo's voice for a bit longer before he fell into a deep sleep, completely unaware of his surroundings as he snored slightly, closer to a purr then a real snore though.

As soon as Renji's breathing evened out and he began to snore, Ichigo let himself begin to drift into a trance. His body had been worn out more than useful due to their enthusiastic lovemaking. His eyes closed and a small smile lingered on his lips as he gave into his exhaustion.

Renji slept for a while, and when he did wake up he instinctively curled up closer to the for of heat and his pillow, a.k.a. Urahara Kisuke. A low whine left his throat though when even that slight movement caused a sharp pain in his backside, oh fuck he felt so sore and raw. He tried to relax but really that wasn't easy with a throbbing pain like he had.

A sound caused Ichigo to become more aware of his surroundings to the point where he could feel Renji shivering against him. Moving his hands to rub soothing patterns over his shuddering partners back. He tried to comfort him since he knew the pain must be intense. The thought of it made him wince himself. Soon he felt the movement of Kisuke coming to, muttering something about pandas. Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo chose to not comment on that odd sentence.

"Stick them up yer hole."Renji grunted in reply to the odd sentence. He found Ichigo's hand to be soothing, the pain was still there, the throbbing and burning irritating and annoying he couldn't ignore it. "I don't care what ya dudes think but I'm no taking both of ya for a while." He said that now, but he knew that when asked in a position he was in last night he wouldn't object or hesitate for a second.

Ichigo chuckled at Renji's reply, it was clipped and sarcastic which probably indicated he wasn't in the best of moods. Who would after that sort of treatment? Not that Renji hadn't enjoyed it for one second but seriously that had to be painful. "You'll heal completely before we attempt that again. And there shall be stretching beforehand so we can go at it more positions," Ichigo said, his honeyed orbs dancing with mirth. "They're too fuzzy," Kisuke mumbled to Renji. "Plus bamboo splinters in my ass doesn't sound very nice." Kisuke opened his eyes only to blink as he fully realized who was in his bed. "Almost forgot you two were here. I don't know how I could have now that I look at how appealing the sight is." A wolfish smile crossed Kisuke's features.

Renji smiled a bit at Ichigo as he heard him speak. Ichigo would take care of him, be good and nice to him. Ichigo seemed to prince on the white horse at the moment, so easily to fall for. But Renji wouldn't fall for somebody that fast, not after getting his heart broken before. "My ass is off limits the rest is at yer service." He spoke, lifting a hand to pet Kisuke's head a bit.

"I just may take you up on that" Kisuke grinned before stretching. His movements were like those of a content cat. His blonde hair sway gently as he got up from the bed and began dressing. Ichigo watched with mild interest seeing as his friend hadn't said where he was going or what he was doing. Kisuke wouldn't tell unless asked and even then he could choose to not say.

Renji purred a little bit as his eyes followed the blonds movements. His mood getting a bit better seeing he could concentrate on something else then the pain. "What ya gonna do handsome? Get me some food?" He asked, grinning as one of his hand moved to play lazily with Ichigo's hair.

"In fact," Kisuke started and paused long enough to pull a shirt over his head, "I am doing just that." He would have been content to just stay in bed and lay around naked all day but when going out in public one must wear clothes. Otherwise one can get charged with public indecency not matter the fact no one complained about seeing him naked. A sound suspiciously like that of pleased purr left Ichigo's throat as his hair was messed with.

"Nothing spicy please, I'll make up for it." He grinned wide and woflish. "Can count on that." He promised, turning his head to place a kiss on Ichigo's lips and then cuddle up further with his blankets and pillow. "Ichi..." He whined. "I want a super fast regeneration power too..."

"I'll hold you to that Renji-kun," Kisuke said as he opened the door and left. Once the two were alone, Ichigo snuggled up against Renji and sighed. "It's not worth changing into a vampire to get the perks. Believe me... If I could go back and reverse becoming a hemovore I would."

"I want to be a human until my strength start to decrease or when I get a illness things like that. Because of the time I spend with vampires I know it's not all good. Still having a healing power would be great right now, since I can't go without sex for a day and in this position I'm in no way to get laid." He sighed a bit, stroking Ichigo's face and shoulders.

Ichigo nodded into the covers he was wrapping around them. "Yes it can get tiresome to have to abstain from sex until you heal. But then it will be worth once we being again. Everything is so sensitive after a break." Smiling, he ran a thumb over the red head's lips.

Renji parted his lips and let the tip of his tongue peak out to stroke Ichigo's thumb. "True also, I don't think you'll mind having a horny willing red head in your bed to please ya." He chuckled a bit. Shifting a little bit to make it easier for Ichigo to wrap them up in the covers, even if it cause another pain wave running up through his spine.

Lowering his hand away to caress the tattoos littering the skin of his neck, he used the other hand to shift Renji to help him avoid igniting any more pain. "Oh yes, that is always an adventure with you Renji."

Renji closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, a content sound passing his lips. "Noting better then excitement and adventure." Moving a hand to stroke the two slash marks on his collar bone. "Hungry?" He asked. "Ya can feed if ya are."

Eyes following the pathway of the stroking fingers, Ichigo nestled his head into the crook of Renji's neck but made to effort to drink from him. "I will be fine for now, love. You need some nourishment before either of us feeds." His lips placed small kisses on the new ink.

"Alright." Renji spoke, more like whispering as he felt soft and gentle caresses, he like cuddling, because not many would cuddle, sex, or just sleep in separate beds, sometimes in one bed but then kicked off, and no touching if not sex. Both his hands buried into Ichigo's hair, stroking through it, tugging a bit before massaging the others scalp, neck and the sides of his face.

Humming into the soft skin of Renji's neck, he expressed his pleasure at the attention he was receiving. Normally, Ichigo hadn't had such attentive pets. Mostly they were looking for a quick fuck or to freeload off a rich elder. Sometimes he indulged in their wants but there were those who had been kicked out because they were simply a nuisance. Sliding his fingers down Renji's spine he thought about how his mother would react to Renji. She would most likely have approved and congratulated him on finding a nice person.

Renji's hand kept on working to relax and pleasure Ichigo. It was in his nature to help and please, to have an elder to please and live with was really lucky Renji thought, but usual he was a lucky guy, just because of the things he could take and his power to adapt. He let out a soft sigh of contentment as he felt Ichigo's fingers on his spine and skin

They laid there for about ten more minutes until a door opening downstairs alerted them to the fact Kisuke had arrived back. The aroma of cooked beef drifted into the room. At least Ichigo could smell the cooked flesh and fried potatoes that were in the bag. There was also a soda in there as well. Footsteps on the stairs were followed by the bedroom door opening and the blonde elder entering. "I come bearing gifts," he grinned.

"Only because of that you are allowed entrance and no castration." Renji grinned, he knew Kisuke had food with him, he couldn't smell it though, his senses weren't as high as vampires their senses after all. "Now be a nice vampire and feed me." He said, his hands were busy after all! He couldn't well didn't want to pull them away from Ichigo's hair…besides he was lazy!

Kisuke grinned and quickly rid himself of all clothing as he joined the two tangled up in each other's limbs. He scooted over the twisted sheets to wiggle under them beside Renji. "Feed you, you say?" Wrinkling his nose, the blonde set the bag down on the bedside table and withdrew the soda to set it on the table so it wouldn't spill easily. "'Course darling. Though it smells disgusting to me." Putting his hand back in the bag, Kisuke pulled out a few fries and wiggled them into the red headed human's mouth. Ichigo wrinkled his nose as well before setting his nose into Renji's collarbone to drown out the horrible smell.

"Disgusting? Junk food is the best thing on earth!" Renji smiled happily and leaned in with parted lips to take the fries in, nipping Kisuke's fingers as he did so before taking the fries way from the digits and munching them down before opening his mouth again, letting out a seductive little moan and a wink as he moved one hand away from Ichigo to tangle it in the blond hair of the other vampire.

"I must say you do enjoy this all too much," Kisuke chuckled and put a few more fires into his mouth, his fingers stroked Renji's lips as they withdrew. "I have never partook in this 'delight' as you say and I never will. Not that I mind." Leaning down to press a kiss on the pulsing wrist before the fingers tangled in his hair. "Neither have I Kisuke and I must agree." Ichigo said as he mimicked the other vampire's actions and placed a kiss on the pulse of Renji's throat.

"Really I don't know what you find so disgusting about it, it's meaty fat juicy and the flavour...well not much but if you throw up enough salt it has!" Renji spoke, his mouth full as he munched on his fries. He pulled his hair back to press his wrist closer to Kisuke's mouth and tilted his head away to bare his neck. "I'm feeding so ya two should feed as well. Oh, I know why don't we go out later?"

Both vampire's smiled and nicked the skin offered. "So eager to please," Ichigo said huskily, drawing his tongue across the pierced skin. "Yes he is," Kisuke agreed. "And I think going out later would be a wonderful idea. Where would you like to go darling?" Ichigo hummed his agreement as he lapped up more blood.

Renji purred a bit and then looked thoughtful. "Wellll...I wanna dance...and get drunk. So we'll go clubbing." he grinned again before purring again as he watched Kisuke drink, since well he couldn't see Ichigo.

"Clubbing it is," Kisuke muttered as he feed Renji more fires and slipped his teeth into the human's flesh to allow more blood to flow. It coated his teeth and tongue, staining them a dark pink color. Licking the slow dribble of ruby liquid, he let out a moan at the taste. He still wasn't used to how delicious it was. Ichigo smirked at Kisuke's reaction and trailed his fingers down Renji's chest. He was not giving this little minx up. Not for quite a while.

Renji slipped his other hand out of Ichigo's hair as well and moved it to his own chest to take a hold of Ichigo's hand and press his fingers against a nipple. "I'll get a ring with an 'I' and a 'K' for them, another way to show who owns me." he spoke huskily before slowly inching his wrist closer to his own face so that Kisuke would follow and leaned in to kiss his cheek, and then place one just above Kisuke's lips pulling back to nip his nose.

"I'm flattered Renji," Kisuke said, now ripping pieces of the burger to feed them to him. The kiss he had returned for the few scant moments they had shared it until Rneji had backed away. The nip on his nose had been so cute that a smile settled on his lips. Ichigo pinched the offered nipple and smirked into the bite. "Wonderful idea, pet. I'll get you one."

Renji's eyes fluttered a bit and he let out gaps, his breath picking up a bit. "Don't have to be flattered, s'just me..." Renji licked Kisuke's fingers now, seemingly more interested in that then eating his food. He still ate it, just after thoroughly sucking and licking on the blonds fingers.

"Don't be modest." Eye slightly clouded, Kisuke gasped and hummed. "You seem more interested in teasing than eating, my dear." His fingers joined Ichigo's in their quest over the red head's skin. Teasing the other nipple, they pinched it harshly. More bits of food were pressed against Renji's lips. Ichigo grunted as Kisuke spoke only to distract himself with the human by sucking more blood into his mouth and swallowing. His finger stroked the pert nub beneath the digit.

Renji groaned and parted his lips to take in the offered food. "I won't Kisuke-sama." He whispered, chest arching followed by another pleasurable sound and a content sigh. "I'm such a lucky pet, two owners treating me so well. Every other pet will be so jealous."

Ichigo smiled and unlatched his mouth to speak. "You are lucky, love. And since you are so inescapable in your lust, we will satisfy you. But we won't put your arse through any more pain." He chuckled as Renji reacted so nicely to their ministrations. "After, you will get a shower and we will clean you." Kisuke nodded his head and continued feeding the human his food. He paused to let him sip the soda. "Last night was fun I'll admit but putting your body under anymore strain would be inhuman of us."

Renji was smiling warmly and nodding. Normally he didn't like being taking care of and fused over, but with these two…it felt so nice and good. He could get used to this. "Thanks you Masters." He purred, grinning a bit.

"Oh it is nothing," Ichigo purred as he untangled himself from Renji and trailed his fingers up and down toned abdominal muscles. His tongue poked out from behind his lips to drift lazily after his fingers as they ventured downwards. Kisuke watched his progress and soon set aside the food.

Renji's hands found themselves back in Ichigo's hair, combing stroking and playing with the untameable locks of hair. He felt himself relax yet tense up. Such nice caresses, such sweet caresses made him relax, but the idea of what Ichigo would do….it tensed him. "hmm." He purred, locking eyes with Kisuke." That feels good…" He licked his lips and looked seductively at the other vampire.

"As will this," Kisuke growled and captured Renji's mouth with his. No foreplay, just raw primal lust as his tongue entered his mouth to entwine with the red head's. Pale hands went to comb the fiery red locks as Ichigo grunted in response to his own hair being toyed with. The orange haired elder reached a semi-hard erection and he stroked until it was fully erect. "My sweet, you are mine," Ichigo said, his words were enforced as his hand stroked faster.

Renji's hips lifted in time with Ichigo's stroking, soft whimpers and moans leaving his body as he felt pleasure taking over his system. "Pierce me now, please pierce me now." He asked with a pleasure filled and hoarse voice.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow to the words falling from the lips of the lust driven human. Looking over at Ichigo, he saw his friend nod his permission. Renji may be flying high on endorphins but he knew what he was saying. "My little pain slut," Ichigo chuckled. The words didn't sound harmful coming from him, more endearing than anything. His voice was soft and silky as he watched Renji pant and moan. "If you wish," Kisuke said and fetched some sterile piercing guns. Withdrawing them, he placed one over each of his nipples. "Ichigo if you would." Ichigo nodded and put his hand over one of them. "One, two…three!" CLICK! They punched through the skin and the pierced flesh bled. His hand still stroking Renji's cock, he watched his face for expression changes.

Renji's eyes rolled into the back of his head as a cry tore from his throat. His nipples burned and ached, it hurted so fucking good. Pre-cum spilled from the head of his cock, hips bucking up a bit. His eyes looked up at Ichigo with a warm look in them. A lone tear slid down his right cheek, but a positive pleased look on his face, even if pain shimmered through it.

Ichigo licked Renji's cheek and the tear disappeared. "You okay, love?" He asked with a tender tone, eyes soft and warm as well. "Do you want another?" He slipped down the human's body to lap at the leaking head, cleaning him. Kisuke leaned over to lick away the blood the had spilled in result of the piercings.

"God...yes please." Renji spoke with an unsteady voice. "It burns...and throbs..."He whispered. "So nice" He smiled a bit, reaching down to stroke a hand through Ichigo's hair.

A hesitant nod from Ichigo and Kisuke got another piercing gun. This one he placed at Renji's left eyebrow after he unwrapped it. Not even counting down this time, he clicked the piercing through the flesh and inhaled as more of Renji's blood was spilt.

Renji let out another cry, fingers curling more firmer into Ichigo's hair and tugged onto the orange strands a bit. Renji was trembling a bit now, panting harder as his eyes moved to Kisuke now, tracing over the hot blondes face and body.

He groaned from the strain put on his hair. Resolving to distracted Renji somewhat, Ichigo dipped his head to deep throat the gorgeous red head withering in pain and pleasure. He worked his throat and tongue over the swollen head and sides, a hand going to lightly graze his balls. Kisuke returned Renji's stare and pulled out the last piercing gun. "Open you mouth," he said, voice low.

Renji was moaning again now, Ichigo deep throating him felt so good he nearly lost his mind. His hips twitched a bit, his fingers tugging and stroking through Ichigo's hair a bit more before he nodded and opened his mouth to stick out his tongue for Kisuke.

Growling around the cock inside his mouth, Ichigo watched as Renji willingly subjected himself to having steel bars put through his flesh. It was odd how humans thought of this as expression their individuality and how well they could tolerate pain. And whatever else they did these things for. Placing the gun on the appropriate spot of Renji's tongue, Kisuke clicked it on last time and as soon as threw the used tools away, he went to kiss Renji.

Renji realized he was coming when he felt his hips bucking up to try and get more from Ichigo's mouth. The vibrations he felt when Ichigo growled, the pain that was created by the last piercing...it all just pushed him over the edge. He returned the kiss he got, even if his tongue hurted and he knew it would swell up, he wanted to return something to Kisuke for the gifts he got just now.

Ichigo was surprised that Renji had lasted that long and wasn't ready for his orgasm. Swallowing, he almost choked but he managed to force it down as he cleaned him up and found Kisuke plundering the poor humans' mouth just after the piercing. He was really getting into this sadist and masochist thing. Lying next to the kissing men, he watched through half lidded eyes.

Renji had noticed that Ichigo was having minor problems down below, but really he couldn't ask if he was okay, not with Kisuke plundering his mouth like that, completely forcing him further into the submissive state he had been gliding into. Renji figured Ichigo was fine since he lay down next to them, the redhead could feel the bed move under the others weight and knew it was Ichigo and not the blond, since Kisuke hadn't moved.

Simply enjoying the view, Ichigo smiled as Kisuke skillfully subdued Renji. Auburn eyes drifted over the new metal adorning his pet's body and ruefully thought how mush they must hurt. Then he noticed how into the kiss Kisuke was becoming and became concerned about where this would lead. "Kisuke," Ichigo said as he put out a hand to move his friend away, "I think that you will end up causing Renji some serious damage if you do not stop." There was a warning in his tone that broke no argument. Hurting Renji even more when he was in this state, no matter how much he would enjoy it, would only make it harder and longer for his body to heal. Kisuke drew away from the willing human and sighed regretfully. "I must agree with you Ichi. It would not help him in his healing,"

Renji's breath was coming in short fast pants, his eyes closed and his mouth still open. It took a few minutes to regain his mind and shake off the fogginess. "It's okay Ichi, the tongue piercing really doesn't hurt much, besides the overdoses of vampire saliva caused some healing since it's not swollen up and only feels a bit numb." A soft smile graced his features as he opened his eyes to have a look down at his chest. "Nice they glister and shine like awesome in the light." He looked at the blond who had been kissing him silly only a few minutes ago. "Thanks for doing them." His gaze moved to Ichigo now. "Thanks for allowing Blondie to put them through my flesh." He spoke, turning onto his side a bit and leaning in to give Ichigo's lips a soft and gentle kiss before laying back down on his back again.

"If you are happy then I am happy," Ichigo said in response. He gazed fondly on Renji's joyous expression upon receiving the piercings. A slim finger slide down the red head's chest to circle around the newly pierced flesh. "I must say that they suit you," Kisuke smiled, fangs glinting.

Renji shivered and closed his eyes. The flesh around the new piercings was extremely sensitive now, since the jewelry had just been shot through. "Course they fit, piercings go with tattoo's." The redhead grinned a bit.

Chuckling, Kisuke settled into Renji's side. "That they do, my dear." His tongue came out to flick over the mentioned flesh. "Now now Kisuke, we should let Renji rest after all this excitement." Ichigo looked over at his friend with disapproving eyes.

Renji let out a shaky breath and moved his hand to rest on Kisuke's shoulder. "Later, Blondie-chan. I'm really to tired and sore all over right now." He gave the vampire an apologetic look before closing his eyes again and actually trying to get some sleep, the more sleep he had to soon he'd heal was the thought, and Renji wanted to heal quickly, and with that thought falling asleep wasn't so hard.

A sigh of relent came from Kisuke as he got comfy. "If you insist." His gray eyes fell halfway shut as he just lay there, content. Ichigo grinned and pushed away the hair on Renji's forehead as he fell asleep. "Sleep well," he whispered into the red head's ear as he followed Kisuke's example.

Renji slept through the entire day, and part of the night as well before he woke up. Groaning and shifting a bit before yawning, exigently clicking the metal bar in his tongue against a teeth before Renji stuck out his tongue and touched around it.

"Good morning," Ichigo said, smiling at the amusing display. "Kisuke left to take care of work so we can just lounge here or go out. Whatever you want to do." His hair was gently tussled from spending sop much time in bed.

Renji turned his head to look at the other, the retracted his tongue and closed his mouth. "Morning." The redhead stretched his body and mostly his back by bending backwards, then pulling himself back up straight. "A shower sounds good." He spoke, reaching out with a hand to see if he could fix Ichigo's hair a bit. His own was tangled and messy because Renji had forgotten to braid it before going to sleep.

"What a fine idea if I may say so myself," Ichigo agreed. "And I think I'll carry you since we put you through so much." A devilish grin played on his lips as he hoisted the sleepy red head into his arms and carried him to the only other door in the room. Opening it, a master bath was revealed. A Jacuzzi set into the floor looked tempting.

Renji was growling and resiting, he could walk just fine! Then though he saw the Jacuzzi and blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked. To much fancyness so early to believe it right away. "Ichigoooo, you are to rich!" He whined a bit, just settling down now and folding his arms together.

"To be fair this is Kisuke's house, not mine, and he just likes luxury. I so happen to agree." Setting Renji into the Jacuzzi, he started it up. As it filled with water, he began setting the jets. "And indulging oneself isn't wrong. It helps to boost self esteem."

"Well you both are rich!, then." Renji had blinked, and just figured his mind was all foggy from sleep. The redhead leaned against the side of the Jacuzzi and reached up with his hands to start working some tangles out of his hair.

Ichigo hummed with pleasure as the jets pounded his back. 'This feels oh so good." His tongue went out to moisten his lips and he watched Renji. "Here let me get that." Pulling him into his lap, Ichigo began to untangle the crimson strands.

Renji blinked, before just resting against a strong and well defined chest. "Alright." He purred. Closing his eyes as he enjoyed the hot water and Ichigo's hands in his hair. "I'm lucky to have come across you."

"Oh now Renji dear," Ichigo smiled as he gently worked his finger through the other's hair. "You flatter me too much. It is I who is lucky. Plus I got to kick Shuuhei's ass as well. And he needed it badly." Humming a random tune, he combed his fingers all throughout the hair.

"I guess he was acting to high for his rank or something. He's always like that...well most of the times. And I was pretty mean to him, but i don't care, if I find somebody better then the person I'm with I just break up and hit on the other. "Renji shrugged. "Pretty simple actually."

Ichigo didn't pause but he had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I guess it would be for you. Since you don't have to deal with being a vampire and all the hierarchy nonsense hat comes with it." He took a shampoo bottle and squirted some of it into Renji's hair. Working up a lather, he slowly washed it.

Renji sighed contently and purred a bit. "Though I did get myself a high up partner this time." he chuckled a bit and grinned.

"Yes you did. And that guarantees you safety from others as well." Fingers worked expertly, massaging his scalp and doting on every strand. "Kisuke doesn't have a family but he does have age and he likes you as well. Even better for you."

Renji hummed and turned around so he was straddling Ichigo's lap and so he could lean in to give the vampire a kiss. "True, I did pick out good vampires." Renji chuckled a bit, placing another kiss on those lips before returning to his previous position.

"Very good taste, I must say," Ichigo said with a chuckle. He washed the shampoo out and circled his arms around Renji's waist, leaning back just a little. "I haven't been in one of these for a while. I'd forgotten just how good it felt."

"So used to luxary that you forget it." Renji chuckled and leaned against Ichigo. "This is nice like this, after just having woken up and all."

Having closed his eyes, Ichigo cracked one to stare at Renji's back. "I guess you could say that. I have been known to take my situation for granted." Sighing happily, he lazily rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "Yeah it is nice."

"Why don't we go out hunting?" Renji suddenly spoke up. "I do remember you liked it, and I always wanted to try it out..." The redhead grinned, tilting his head sideways to look at Ichigo.

A worried frown settled on his lips as Renji brought up the subject of hunting. "You sure you fell up to it? You ass must be still sore unless you have sort of amazing healing ability you haven't mentioned." Though hunting with Renji did sound fun.. He would be able to test out his abilities and find if his own were still up to par. Not that he was worried since Ichigo's body would never age nor loss it's strength but if one's senses weren't constantly challenged they could dull.

"I can do it. I slept through the worse pain, so with moving it doesn't really hurt all that bad. My asshole just feels raw and sore, and any penetration would be hell. But moving, I think I can do that." Renji said, nuzzling Ichigo's neck a bit as he moved a hand up to play with Ichigo's hair.

"I really can not allow it until you are fully healed." Ichigo's voice was stern as he looked down at Renji. "Besides…" His lips turned upwards in a smirk. "It won't that fun hunting a half healed human. If you can't run properly then I'll catch you in no time."

Renji pouted. "Just ya see, one day I'll so defeat ya." He leaned up towards Ichigo for a tongue less kiss and then yawned before getting up. "Toilet is mine." Renji informed since he had to go take a leek." I'll get my piercings checked up with Blondie, then get back here to cuddle ya to death." Grinning widely Renji got up with a slight hiss and headed over to his first destination. He did still limp, but he felt much better already. After doing his business and yanked on a pants he limped down the stairs. "Urahara-san, can you check up on my piercings? Oh and tongue them? Since my tongue feels really good." He spoke, grinning a bit before walking into the parlor.

Ichigo watched, chuckling as Renji left. As Renji walked into the parlor, Kisuke looked up from cleaning his instruments and readying them for his next customer, whoever that may be. "Of course I can check them Renji-kun." Getting up he closed the distance between them and tentatively brushed his fingers over the nipple piercings. Meanwhile, he moved to capture the redhead's lips in a kiss.

Renji shivered a bit, the just pierced skin felt so sensitive, and along with the still hurt from then...Renji lifted his right hand up to wrap Kisuke's hair around his fingers and tug a bit when he returned the kiss as the other arm hung next to his side.

Murmuring his approval, the vampire slipped his free hand in Renji's other one. Kisuke slipped his tongue inside the willing mouth and probed the new piercing through his tongue. It felt smooth and hard against the pink muscle of his tongue.

Renji gripped harder at Kisuke's hand as he shuddered a bit, he could /feel/ the metal move inside his tongue, touching and bumping into the sensitive sides of the hole, still this one hurt less. Mouth wounds healed faster that was a fact, but Renji just knew it was because of the kiss he had gotten before.

Taking a step forwards, he kept moving until Renji was pressed up against a wall. Pulling his mouth away from Renji's, Kisuke trailed kisses down his jaw until he reached the tender nipples. Sticking out his tongue, he used the tip to circle them.

Renji let out a little gasp and rested his head against the wall behind, his chest was falling and rising quickly, the sensations coursing through his body made his head spin, fuck, whomever said pierced flesh was sensitive hadn't been lying.

Grinning, he used his teeth to gently tug on the barbell that was put through the flesh. "So how do you like them?" Kisuke asked, indicating the new additions to his body. His free hand went to trail around his belly button.

Renji's hand let go of Kisuke's so it could move up to his mouth where the redhead bit into it to stop the sounds from rolling over his lips. Fuck, that felt good! "I...I like -nngh!- them alot."

"Good to hear," he smirked as his hand dipped down to tease Renji's cock. Kisuke used one hand to tug on the neglected nipple. "You are never satisfied are you?"

Renij's chest arched towards Kisuke, hissing in delight before grinning. "Got that right. I'm one hell of a horny bastard." His hips wanted to twitch, move closer to that hand, but Renji forbade it.

Kisuke laughed outright at Renji's response and licked his fangs. "Lucky Ichi," he said, his hand pressed harder against the hardening flesh. "All that pain you like and get hot from…" He muttered as he slipped a fang into the pectoral of muscle before him. Licking up the drops of blood, the blonde moved his mouth downwards.

Renji groaned and pulled on Kisuke's hair, glaring a bit before that expression was lost in a pleasured one. "It's handing, enjoying pain while with a vampire, and I've got two of them, damm Lucky guy.'

"Yes you are lucky Renji my dear," Kisuke said and placed a kiss on the red head's inner thigh. "And you may take full advantage of that fact." Eye darting up to take in the sight, he scratched at the other's sides.

Renji purred, his thighs spreading a bit before he moved down on his knees and pressed his hands down on Kisuke's shoulders. "Ya know, even though I'm to sore to be fucked...you ain't." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he licked his lips.

Eyes twinkling at Renji's suggestion, he chuckled. "I see that you are not as submissive as you act." His voice deepened and he pressed closer to the red head. "If that is your wish, then take it."

Renji chuckled as well. "I can switch, though I prefere submisive. Anyway, I wanna fuck, and there's no way I'm getting my ass stuffed, since you are such a nice Master I'll do you good. How do you like it?" Renji asked, pushing Kisuke onto his back and leaning down to nip his jaw, moving towards an ear to graze it with his lips and nip the sensitive point behind it.

As he was lowered to the floor, he relaxed against the hard material. "I'll like whatever you choose to do to me Renji." Uttering a small gasp as a sensitive spot was attacked he hummed in approval. "I'm no china doll as you know." Kisuke reached a hand up to tangle in the luxurious red hair that crowned Renji's head and yanked on it.

Renji's eyes fluttered close and he took in a sharp breath. "True." He spoke as he nipped and sucked at an earlobe now, his hands ripping up the shirt the vampire wore before ranking his nails down, one hand staying there to pinch at nipples while the other reached down further to grip Kisuke's hip, placing his body firmly against the others and started grinding.

"Mhmm yes Renji," Kisuke sighed as he felt his body assaulted. Aching into the grinding of his hips and shuddering as nails scratched his skin, the vampire bit his lip and used his free hand to slip between their bodies and tug again on the pierced nipples. His mouth moved over Renji's seeing as he had yanked his head away from his ear. Placing a kiss on the red head's lips, he licked at one corner of his mouth.

Renji groaned pressing his lips fully to Kisuke's before parting his lips and asking entrance. Both his hands slid down before moving underneath Kisuke and gripping his ass in a firm, possessive hold.

"Yes," Kisuke gasped. "Make me yours." Growling, he scratched his way down Renji's back, nails making angry red lines on the flesh. Opening his mouth to welcome the other's tongue inside, he slipped his own tongue out and intertwined it with the redhead's.

Renji hissed in delight when he felt nails in his back, he pressed there entwined tongues into Kisuke's mouth and nicked both on a fang before kissing deeper, harder and messier, not caring that he swallowed some blood. The thought of making the blond vampire his had never sounded more appealing then this moment. Renji was sure it was a new record when he hastily tore of both of there remaining clothes. The redhead was trembling a little bit, he was so exited, so aroused, he wanted Kisuke and he wanted him now. "Sorry…not gunna be able ta wait." He growled his voice hitting the low tone it always did when he was aroused. Sliding down the others body as he pushed two fingers into Kisuke's mouth while closing his lips around the head of his cock, looking up with smothering eyes through a fringe of red hair. He slid his mouth down, taking it in half ways as he pushed his fingers in deeper. The redhead wondered if the door was locked or that customers could just walk in, and then he came to the conclusion he didn't give a shit and focused on blowing the sexy male beneath him, sucking, stroking with his tongue taking it in completely and swallowing before moving back up to play with the slid using the barbell through his tongue.

Groaning in surprise as Renji shoved his fingers into his mouth and then began to suck him off, Kisuke went to work lathering up the digits in his mouth. When the red head dominating him took more of his erection into his mouth, he involuntarily bit down on the fingers in his mouth causing them to bleed the slightest bit. Rolling his tongue over the blood droplets, he chuckled.

Renji hissed a bit when he was bitten but never stopped. The redhead could be very impatient, on both sides, his fingers were yanked out, one of Kisuke's legs was lifted over the redheads shoulder as his fingers started probing before one of them slid inside up till the hilt, checking up on Kisuke before thrusting it in and out then adding another finger to start scissoring.

"Fuck," Kisuke hissed out in a long moan as Renji's fingers penetrated him roughly. It had been such a long time since he'd been taken. He knew it would get better since the ones he had taken hadn't minded too much after the process got under way. "Forget the fingers just take me."

Renji looked up to study Kisuke for a moment, then pulled his fingers out, pulled off of his cock with a little 'plop'. The redhead sat up on his knees and gripped the vampires hand to yank him up along with him to a standing position, pushing at the mans back to have him walk to the tattoo chair, Renji gripped a hip to steady the male, the other pushing down on his back to make him bend over. "Hold on and wait." Renji growled, giving a slap to the blonds ass before he searched for that jelly used when tattoooing, when found he quickly coated his twitching erection with it them moved back behind Kisuke, gripping his hips in a hard grip and positioning his cock. He pressed against Kisuke's entrance, fighting with the muscles there before they suddenly gave in and his slipped inside with a gasp, his eyes closing as he trembled in pleasure, quickly thrusting all the way inside before bending over Kisuke's back, nuzzling his neck. "How does that feel?" He asked.

A small tremble wracked the body of the blonde vampire as he was thrust into. It felt deliciously painful but hurt like a bitch all the same. "Fucking hurts now move." Hooking his legs around Renji's waist, he gasped as he felt the red head move deeper within him. Stretching his neck to allow the other more skin to roam, the vampire wrapped his arms around his torso.

"So demanding." Renji spoke amuzed, nipping rather rough at the skin of Kisuke's neck. "Oh move you say? Like this?" Renji pulled out terribly slow before moving back in only half ways before pulling out slowly again.

Kisuke cursed and his eyes had a crimson gleam to them as he all but snarled at Renji. "Fuck you." The torturously slow movements of those hips were driving him mad with want and need.

"Well yes I am fucking you, that correct, you'll gain one real thrust for speaking the truth." Renji spoke, smirking as he pulled out and thrusted in hard and completely before going o the torturous thrusts.

That one complete thrust cause him to moan in utter delight but as the thrusts became slower like those of before, Kisuke panted and growled as he wound his legs tighter around Renji's waist. "Please," he said.

"Please? Please what my dear, please stop? I can do that if that's what you want..." Renji put on a hurt look and stopped the movement of his hips completely.

"You are infuriating my dear," Kisuke nearly howled and felt his fangs grow. "Fuck me hard and proper is why I was saying please." Mouth going up, he traced the tattooed slash marks on Renji's chest with his fangs, red liquid dripping from them.

Renji closed his eyes and shuddered. "I should just wait until you say: Fuck me hard Renji, please, but the waiting is kinda not nice, since yer terrible tight, not used to getting screwed?" He asked, bracing himself on the chair with his hands before he pulled out and slammed back inside with a grunt, only repeat it over and over, staring down at the animalistic look Kisuke wore. His fangs large and deadly, his eyes deep red and definitely not human. And he, a mere human, was fucking the creature.

"Yessss!" Kisuke hissed as Renji finally got around to penetrating deep and thrusting into him hard. "And no I haven't been screwed as you put it for a while." Fangs still out, his eyes clouded to a murky red as he jerked when his prostate was hit.

Renji grinned down at the vampire, leaning down to latch his teeth onto the skin of Kisuke's neck, then sucking to make a hicky. "Yer such a pervert, any customer could walk in and seeing the tattoo artist being screwed in his own chair."

"Turns you on doesn't it?" Smirking and flashing his fangs at the man dominating him, Kisuke bared his neck for the abuse. His nails scratched down Renji's spine, leaving a trail of red marks.

Renji groaned lowly and thrusted inside harder when he felt those nails in his back. He looked smug. "Yes it does, I almost wish somebody would walk in." He chuckled into Kisuke's ear before biting down hard on the man's neck, hard enough to break the skin. He nuzzled the bite wound sucking around it a bit and flicking his tongue at some of the blood, he then pulled back, fingers digging into the chair to hold on better as he started to speed his thrust up, panting as he looked down at Kisuke.

A loud snarl made his lips stretch across his teeth as Renji hit that one spot that made all of this worth it. "Oh fucking hell yes!" Moving his hips in time with those of the red head, he kept voicing his pleasure at the treatment. "Harder!" Hands going to grip taut shoulders, they gripped with an intensity that pierced flesh, making little rivers of blood run down.

Renji gasped loudly and his body shuddered a bit as he got used to the burning and stinging sensation on his shoulder. Fuuuuuck Kisuke was muuuch louder when on the receiving end, and so animalisitc, primal...Renji shuddered and complied with the blond underneath him, thrusting as hard as he could into the willing and heavenly body underneath him.

Groaning in delight, he could feel himself throb at the sensation of Renji inside him. He shuddered as the thrusts struck his prostate each and every time. "Damn…Not much longer!" Kisuke could feel the beginning of his release as his muscles began to spasm. "Renji…!" He came screaming between their bodies, a faint sheen of sweat covering his unblemished, perfect pale skin.

Renji felt lost as he saw Kisuke cum below him, and the feeling of him tightening around him, screaming his name, those nails further into his skin. "Fuck!" He grunted out, thrusting a few more times, the tattooes decorating his body seemed to stretch around his muscles, shining from sweat and at some parts blood. He moaned out loudly as he came, groaning when his hips slowly halted and he let himself drop against that perfect pale body, the contrast nice against his own, slightly tanned and tattooed skin.

A small grunt came from the slightly smaller vampiric male as the other fell on top of him. The smack of their skin hitting was dulled a little by the sweat and semen between. Panting a little, Kisuke grinned and ran his fingers through Renji's slightly damp hair. "That was the best lay I've received in a while."

"It's the only lay ya've had in a while, KisUKE." REnji snorted a this own joke before outright laughing. "Damm ya really are primal!" Renji spoke, looking at his still bleeding shoulders. "But it's cool, I loved it."

Snorting at eth lame pun, he shut his eyes and cracked one open. "I will admit I am more…vocal and expression on the receiving end." His now gray eyes moved over Renji's body and saw the damage. "And you were supposed to be resting." He sighed and tapped his chin. "Ichi may be mad."

"Ahh, it'll be fine, I'll just shake my ass and have him forget." Renji blinked then. "Ooops...I was gonna get back to him and cuddle..." He grinned a bit nervous and pulled out of Kisuke. "He'll be mad! Sorry vampie, I was gonna cuddle with ya, but that has ta wait." He gave a peck to Kisuke's lips before getting off of him and walking back up to the second floor to see if Ichigo was still in the Jacuzzi.

Kisuke chuckled and watched him go. "Later then dear." All the while Ichigo had fallen into thinking about past memories. Of being turned, of his family before being a vampire, his family now… They ran together into a sort of movie that replayed all the part only with different characters in each scene. He had neared a trance like state, almost like when he rested.

Renji studied Ichigo for a while, before he walked behind him, leaned his chin on the others shoulder and wrapped arms around a lean yet muscular body. "Ichi…sorry I left ya alone so long….but I was screwing Kisuke's brains out." He chuckled a bit then.

Jerking out of his memories at Renji's touch, Ichigo returned to the present. "You did?" Ichigo laughed with delight. "I bet he almost ripped you in half dear." A small frown wrinkled his brow. "But you shouldn't be straining yourself so soon." His gaze went over the various cuts that Kisuke had inflicted on his red head.

"Dun' worry Ichi, it was cool. I'm not the type of guy to just sit around doing nothing." He grinned. "And yeah, he was pretty...expressional.." Renji rolled his shoulders. "Shall I join ya, pretty boy?" He asked, licking Ichigo's cheek.

"Hn, join me dear one." Ichigo smiled and took his hand, pulling him into the Jacuzzi. Settling the red head in his lap, he kissed a path from his neck to his jaw line. "And I do know that you are rather active. Even when you shouldn't."

"Following commands ain't funny, and I usually only follow them either when I want to, or when there forced onta me." Renji seemed to think for a bit then nodded and rested against Ichigo's chest.

"Such a fiery spirit you have," Ichigo smiled into his neck. "And it would be unbecoming of me to crush it." He agreed with Renji's words, relenting. "This warm water should help heal your wounds if they aren't already healed."

"I"m fine, Ichi-chan. Ya two ain't the first vampires I get fucked by and fuck, ya know. These are just scratches, I'm more then fine, don't worry so much." He leaned his head back against Ichigo's shoulder and closed his eyes. "SO what shall we do today?"

He stopped pursuing the subject. "Since hunting is out of the question," Ichigo said," I hadn't really thought about it." Today has been a lounge around day for him seeing as he had been rather active recently. "Is there anything you wish to do?" Feeling Renji relax against him, he leaned back himself.

"Hmm dunno, something fun,it gets bored doing nothing so quickly." He sighed gently before turning himself around on Ichigo's lap so he could look at him, then leaned in to kiss his vampire lover.

"You are like child in that manner Renji. Easily bored." Shaking his with fond disbelief, Ichigo kissed Renji back. "Well there is something I've always wanted to try…"

"I'm no kid!" Renji spoke, if he were to have dog ears they would have fallen down sadly, but then perked upright away. "Wanted to try something...? Ohhh why don't you tell me?"

Looking embarrassed, the elder vampire coughed. "I've always wanted to go skating…" His usual confident manner was now slightly dented. "I've never done it."

"Skating...?" Renji asked surprised then chuckled softly, soon turning into a huge laugh fit, ohhh funny!!! But mostly the embarrassment he could see on the always confident vampire. "Sure, ha ha, what kind? Roller skating? On a skateboard? Or ice skating? Ya name it." He laughed a bit more, amusing himself greatly.

"Now it isn't nice to laugh. Especially at your elders," Ichigo chastised, his tone low and threatening. His hand snaked down to grasp Renji's cock and pump slowly. Kissing down the side of his neck, he paused at the beating pulse and slipped his fingers into the skin on either side.

Renji's laughing died down, choking a bit over the sound before just chuckling when he got used to sudden sensations. "I can do whatever I want. Ichigo, even if you are older then me." He grinned his trade mark grin and didn't even try to move an inch as he cock started hardening.

"I can still retaliate," Ichigo chuckled and continued to stroke the hardening organ. Lazily, he drank some blood and removed his fangs. "Want to go skating now?"

"Ya'd do bad in the army, not even dishing out any punishment to your subordinates when they misbehave." Renji muttered, his eyes darkening a bit as pleasure started to race through his body.

"So punishment is what you want?" Ichigo arched an eyebrow at the red head's words. He hadn't had to resort to that in a while. Usually because most people were agreeable but Renji wasn't that was sure.

"I was just stating a fact, since you really wouldn't do good in the army." The redhead grinned before smirking a bit. "Who knows what I want. It's a Se-cr-et" He spoke, wagging his finger in frond of Ichigo's face.

"Well if it's a secret," Ichigo pulled his hands away and stopped touching the coy male. "Then you can just go without my attentions." Smirking, he closed his eyes and let the Jacuzzi relax him.

Renji pouted a bit, then leaned forward to press his lips against Ichigo's neck. "But Ichigo-sama, what I want might be a secret, but that I /need/ ya ain't right? Ya should know Ichigo-sama." He whispered hotly into the others ear, flicking his tongue over the lobe before tracing the shell and biting down on the top.

"Insatiable," Ichigo muttered and felt a grin tugging at corners of his mouth. Lifting a finger, he drew it over the recent mark he had put on him. "I am becoming spoiled by you my dear."

"Ichigo-sama..." Renji whined a bit, sliding his hands up over Ichigo's sides. He gave a bite to the others earlobe before moving down to trace his tongue over a pale neck.

"Fuck like bunnies is that it?" Sighing and opening his eyes, they had darkened and were looking upon the other with relish. "Do honestly expect me to be at your beck and call?" Ichigo straightened up at the touches.

"Che, ya sure know how to kill the mood." He pulled back from Ichigo and got out of the Jacuzzi, gripping a towel to dry himself of.

Shrugging, Ichigo followed him out of the bubbling tub and began to dry himself as well. The textured fabric rubbed against his skin, drying it off.

Renji felt a bit annoyed, toweling himself of rather hard before yanking on a pair of underwear and heading to the kitchen to see what he'd have for breakfast. Nobody had ever turned him down, not that Ichigo did that...not really, still...it felt like it, Renji rolled his eyes before continuing his search.

Also putting on a pair of boxers, he followed Renji into the kitchen. "There's more to life than screwing love," Ichigo stated. "You should know about that seeing as you will die."

"I don't fear death nor welcome it. And I know how life works. Now shadup and go skating, that's what ya wanted right?" He smeared butter on two bread slices before looking in the fridge to see what he'd put on it.

Frowning in frustration, he watched his movements. "I would rather go with you than by myself. And no need to get your knickers in a twist because I don't feel like getting sexual every single moment." Ichigo almost growled as this man acted absurdly.

Renji turned around to glare at Ichigo. "That's how I am okay? I screw around every single second I can. So sorry, but if you can't take that I'm leaving. I won't change who I am. And I just grew up with screwing, guess my life wasn't as perfect as yours. Vampy-chan, with your perfect manners and perfect looks. I"m just street dog. Ya shouldn't even be with a low life like me." Renji sighed a bit

before turning over to go back to investigating the fridge. He knew he was behaving stupid and irradical, still he acted before thinking, that was also him.

"Now now Renji I'm sorry if I offended you because I didn't mean to. You are not some dog to be thrown out for misbehaving either." Ichigo went around and hugged the red head to him, his chest pressed against the human's back. Placing soothing kisses across the back of his neck, the vampire tried to sooth his ruffled feathers.

Renji's body was stiff before he sighed and eventually relaxed. "Guess it got to me...It's just on the streets, affection is shown by mindless fucking, hell 'bout anything is shown by mindless fucking."

"That is a shame," Ichigo said. "You deserve more than that." And he was sincere. Nobody needed to be treated like a toy, nobody.

"It's fine, I don't mind, i'm not on the streets anyway, not anymore. When I finish my breakfast we'll go out skating kay?" the redhead smiled a bit as he pulled out the cheese.

"If you insist." Ichigo stopped pursuing the subject and let his pet get on with getting his food. "And skating would please me. With you there, I'll have someone to hold onto if I feel myself falling." He left himself chuckle at that picture of mild shame.

A cheesy grin lit Renji's face. "Now that's something I think I'll enjoy." He laughed a bit before proceeded to shove his breakfast down his throat.

"Oh I bet you will." It wasn't everyday a person saw an elder vampire embarrass themselves willingly, but Ichigo had wanted to learn to skate and had never had the time to do so until now.

Renji was grinning when he walked around to collect his clothes, he kept on giving Ichigo looks, before outright laughing, oh yes, this was going to be good.

"Ha, save the laughs for when we are actually skating." Ichigo growled and went to get some clothes on. "What kind of skating are we doing first?"

"That's all your choice love, it's not me who's going to be skating ya know." Renji reminded him, walking up to the vampire to kiss his cheek and then pull back again.

"Roller skating it is!" Now fully clothed in loose jeans and a hoodie, the prince of darkness smiled and wrapped his arm around his pet. "And who said you weren't skating?" Ichigo chuckled before leading Renji out to his car and holding his door open. As they got in the car, the orange haired vampire drove off with Renji at his side.


End file.
